Accepting Destiny
by darkshadowsofthestars
Summary: What if you had to sacrifice yourself to save your people? She didn't want to have this connection that she felt with him, but she couldn't help that she loved him. Aizen/OC/Girmmjow & one sided kisuke/OC. Is now Completed!
1. Chapter 1: Tsouyihime

OC Character Profile.

Name: Tsouyihime (the T is silent)

Age: is not really revealed but is estimated around 200 years.

Description: In the begining she has short brownish with a silght black accents hair color with red eyes. She is always respected and is the strongest fighter ever encountered. she always thinks of the safety of the Soul Soiety first. It is her highest priority.

i am following the bleach story but with my own twist so don't get pissed off because if some things are wrong or what not!

Disclaimer: I DO **NOT** in any way own bleach the only thing i own is my OC. I am rating this chapter T for some language.

* * *

Tsouyihime was the highest princess of the soul society. She was the one that made major decisions that contained to the society. She has always worked with the 13 court guard squads, she even went to the academy. That's where she learned her fighting. She was more talented then the rest she was the top student.

For several years after she graduated she would travel from section to section of the soul society, but once things were settle she went back to the court guard squads. She had been stayed in the head captains quarters. Yamamoto was like the father she never had. He was the closest to a father she can get. He was tough on her but at times she can tell that he cared about her. He has asked her if she would like to join the 13 court guard squads. This was what she wanted more than any thing. She just wanted to be like everyone else. To just be a soul reaper. Everywhere she went she has someone with her. Of course they always thought of her safety before her needs. The terms for joining is that she would be in squad 12 the research and development department, she was upset about that she wanted to be out there fighting hollows, but of course her safety came first. The other part of that she is not to be a seat higher than four.

Since the captain of the 12 squad was no longer their captain they will be getting a new one. This was going to work for her so she wouldn't feel like she would be left out. She knew that they would probably try to avoid her since she was so royal. They were all lined up to meet their new captain. She didn't even know who their captain is, and she usually helps decided who the new captains are. Hiyori was their lieutenant she was the most upset about losing their captain. The captain was like a mother to her. Tsouyihime step in and tried to help her, but at first she was cold to her but eventually open up to her. Now they were like sisters. The doors had started to open. She was getting more anxious wondering who it was. The doors had open all the way and everyone bowed to show respect including Tsouyihime.

"Stand up everyone, I don't need you show your respect including you princess." she knew this voice, this damn annoy voice and the fact that he mention her princess instead of her real name.

"Yes sir" They stood up as it course through out the corridor. She looked up and into the eyes of Kisuke Urahara. Damn it she said to herself she should have known, no wonder why Yoruichi wasn't looking at her when she wouldn't tell who it was. Yoruichi and Tsouyihime were best friends they understand each other Yoruichi was in charge of the second squad. Since she was a very strong fighter and has a fair punishment judgment.

"Glad to have you on our squad princess." Kisuke said.

"Stop calling me that you duff." she replied back.

"Well since you won't be happy if I don't place you in a seat how about I place you in seat four, will that be okay?"

"Yes it will." Tsouyihime replied.

A few days later Tsouyihime had not stated to feel good. She asked Kisuke if she could go see Unohana.

"Let me look at you. I took a medical course in the academy in fact that what some researchers are require to do." she just shrugged her shoulders and Hiyori made some rude comment about him being a dumbass.

She still didn't like the idea of Kisuke being the new captain. Tsouyihime smiled at her and went to one of the research rooms. She lay down on a table. Scanners were running over her. She hopped down when they were done. Kisuke was looking at the results. When he finished reading them he told her that she will be fine just to go get some sleep. She could tell he was hiding something. She knew Kisuke to well, but she just let it go if it were serious he would have told her. She went out instead of going to bed like Kisuke told her. She went to see what Captain Shinji was up to she was close to all the captains she knew most of the lieutenants too, and a few of the regular soul reapers. Shinji was sitting on the deck and looked up to see her coming up. She smiled down at him.

"Hiding are we?" he asked.

"How did you know?' she laughed.

"Cause you have this expression on your face that you were annoyed." he said.

She laughed again at him. He knew her to well. She couldn't hide anything from him.

"Well I'm actually worried there is something wrong with me."

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"I told Kisuke that I wasn't feeling well and he told me he would exam me. When the results came back he just said that I was fine. I know he was hiding something from me."

"Its probably nothing." he replied back.

"yeah I thought that too. I'm just gonna leave it alone. Just probably stressed out." she said still not convinced .

"yep" he said lazily.

"well what are you guys up to?" came a voice way to familiar to Tsouyihime.

It was Jushiro Ukitake, he and Shunsui Kyoraku were like brothers to her. Since she had no family what so ever. They would do anything to protect her. She smiled at him.

"Just sitting here and watching the sunset." she said. "Where's Shunsui at." She asked.

"Oh you know off chasing some girls probably." They all laughed.

They sat there and talked for awhile and the sun had finally settled. She got up and said her goodbye's to them both. She was on her way her squad corridors when a tall and dark haired man stepped in front of her.

* * *

Well there is chapter 1. this is my first story on fanfiction, I would gladly appreciate criticism. good bad ugly whatever i can handle it!

thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. chapters 2-5 up!! Chapter 6 up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Trip to the Kuchiki’s

Disclaimer: I DO **NOT **own bleach just my OC.

* * *

She was on her way to her squad corridors when a tall darked hair man stepped in front of her.

"Hello Captain Kurosaki."

"Hello to yourself Lady Tsouyihime."

Captain Kurosaki was the captain of the eleventh squad.

"Is there something I can help you with." she asked.

"Yeah, the head captain wanted to see you."

"Okay thank you I'm on my way."

She bowed her head and turned around and darted off to so Captain Yamamoto. She slid open the door to his office.

"AH, Tsouyihime, I need you tomorrow to head off to the Rukon district there seems to be a problem there. I was wondering if you could take care of it."

"yes of course captain Yamamoto, I was going by to see the Kuchiki clan tomorrow since it is on the way."

He smiled at her "Take Yoruichi with you. I'm sure she will like to go as well."

Tsouyihime smiled at him but hated the thought that he still wanted people to follow her, but she was glad it was Yoruichi. At least she will have someone to talk to. She went back to get some sleep. The next morning she met up with Yoruichi and they headed off to the Rukon district. Apparently the problem was orphans not having enough food she felt bad for them they were stealing. She bought some food for some of them and told them when they are older the should apply to soul reaper academy so they would have a better life for themselves. She notice one particular kid she asked him his name, he replied back Hisagi.

As soon they were finished her and Yoruichi went to talk to the Kuchiki clan. The head of the Kuchiki clan was Byakuya's grandfather his father was no longer around. She love to be around Byakuya he was a great kid. He wanted to train to become a soul reaper. He always tried to attacked her or Yoruichi when ever they came around finding a new tactic to get at least a hit on them. He always got mad cause it never works. Today he tried to hide in the bushes, but Tsouyihime heard him before he could get the hit. They all laughed at him.

"Stop laughing at me one day I will surpass you all." he said angrily

"No doubt little Byakuya.' said Tsouyihime.

They all talked for awhile and Yoruichi said it was about time to go if they wanted to get back before it gets dark. Byakuya was sad cause he wanted Tsouyihime to stay and teach him some more moves. He also wanted to stay in her presences cause may be one day he will marry her since he was a royal, and she was a royal. He even asked her one day if she will marry him. She just smiled at him and told to ask her when he was older he might feel different about it.

"I will come back soon, okay little Byakuya."

"No I want you to stay and teach me some more, and stop calling my little."

She laughed at him and said later. They went on their way she reached her room and fell asleep finally she was staring to feel sick again.

* * *

Chapter 2 completed. Criticsm welcomed hope you all enjoyed! Chapter 3-5 up chapter 6 up soon! Please review it would help a lot!


	3. Chapter 3: A discovery

The next morning Kisuke asked to see her. She step into his office.

"Yes Captain." she said.

"Please you don't have to call me that princess."

"And you don't have to call me that." she said back.

He had only call her that because he knew it annoyed her. Not because he was showing respect. But because she was a princess to him his own princess. He liked her a lot loved being in her presence. She only called him captain because he called her princess.

"Anyway you know when I looked at you and I said you were fine. Well I lied there is something in you and I want to look at it."

She knew there was something wrong with her she just didn't know what. She asked him several questions but he said he's never seen anything like it. He didn't know what it was, that was why he wanted to look at here some more. After several days a research he came to the conclusion the she had a hollow resistance in her. That she had a spiritual power that was untouched. He took a few examples of it and stored it and filled out a report and put in the computer. He said that he would watch her to see if she could reach this power on her own.

She was walking in the gardens with Shinji one day.

"I don't trust my lieutenant." he said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked

"Well he doesn't seem like himself for starters."

"Well people change all the time."

"well I haven't really trusted him from the start that's why I named him my lieutenant."

"just to keep an eye on him?" she asked.

"yep"

Shunsui, Jushiro, and Unohana had join them. She felt a lot happier this was most of her family. She was glad they were here with her she never wanted to lose them. Unohana brushed her hair as always. She was like an older sister. She told most of her secrets to her and Yoruichi. She only told some to her brothers but not all of them.

She was walking back then she saw Sosuke Aizen the lieutenant of the fifth squad. She knew Shinji was suspicious of him so she decided to check it out. She was always fond of Aizen. He was respectful, he worked hard, she couldn't believe that Shinji could ever doubt him he did his work, and he was nice to the rest of the squad. He was good looking too. But she never mention that to anyone.

"Hello lieutenant Aizen." she said.

He looked over at her, and smiled.

"Hello, Lady Tsouyihime."

She liked that he was respectful and not in the way of try to not to get on her bad side vibe that she normally gets.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was actually on my way to the twelfth squad quarters. Captain Urahara asked me to bring these to him."

she looked at what he was holding. It was a heavy stack of books, and papers.

"Would you like some help?" she asked.

"I don't want to trouble you."

"Its no trouble at all I was on my way over there anyway."

"well if you insist." he gave her some of the books he was caring.

"any idea why captain Urahara what's with these books for."

She gave him a side glance. She knew exactly what they were for. She was curious why he wanted to know.

"I have no idea." she replied back.

They reached Urahara's office. He wasn't in there.

"I guess we can just leave them here." Tsouyihime suggested.

"Okay." Aizen sat them behind his desk.

"Well I guess that's it then."

"I thank you on his behave."

"No problem Tsouyihime."

she blushed nobody outside her little family had ever called her by her name, but she was starting to understand why Shinji was getting suspicious cause now she was. But she couldn't help that she liked him a lot. She smiled at him and thanked him again. She was going to have to watch him, and also that Gin person he was suspicious to her the first time they met. She went to bed after he left.


	4. Chapter 4: A suspicion and connection

Disclamer: I do **NOT** own bleach!!!!

Slight kisuke/OC also slight aizen/OC

* * *

A few days later she made the decision and see if she could reach the untouched spiritual pressure. She was sitting there meditating. She could feel someone watching her. She was about to turn around until she heard Shunsui voice.

"Well what are you doing all the way out here little lady?"

"Meditating" she replied.

"Well that's something I've never seen you do."

"That's because I haven't tried it till now." she patted the ground next to her "You should try it, its actually quite relaxing."

He laughed at her "You know you have a admirer. He has been watching you for a few days now."

She just smile she could feel Aizen's spiritual power. He was trying to hide it be she could feel it.

"Can you feel his spiritual power Shunsui?"

"No, I can't why do you ask?"

"No reason just wondering."

He sat next to her and closes his eyes as if he was going to meditate. That' s weird Tsouyihime wonder. Why could she feel his influence but Shunsui couldn't.

"So what are you going to do about him?" he asked

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know why he is following me."

"Have you ever consider that he likes you?" she laughed at the thought. "why would it be funny?" he asked

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it isn't because he likes me." she got up to got back.

"Where are you going, this is actually nice you should stay a bit longer, we haven't had time to ourselves."

"I would love to except that I haven't seen Captain Urahara in a few days so I need to pull him out of that damn research project he is doing over hollows, and soul reapers."

He laughed and said he would catch her later. She notice that Aizen's power was fading, he was leaving. She was even more suspicious about him. What was he up to? She knocked the door where Kisuke was conducting his research.

"Come in" he said.

"Any updates since I haven't seen you like in a week." he looked at her

"Has it really been a week."

"Yes Captain it has." he rubbed his face she notice he looked tired.

"May be you should go get some rest Captain. You don't look so good."

"yeah I think if I don't get to bed now I will want to keep going."

She told him that she will shut down the room while he goes to bed. After she'd finish she wanted to know about herself but wanted to wait until Kisuke could explain it to her. She wanted to know why Aizen was watching her. She invited him to dinner to get to know him better. He accepted her invitation. They had actually had the same point of views about almost everything. She was excited to know that there was someone to share her interest to protect the soul society.

After a week of rest Kisuke was ready to leaving and find out what was going on with the soul reapers. The first thing he notice that Hiyori wasn't making a comment about him. He asked her what's wrong but she just said it was nothing. He also notice that Tsouyihime wasn't around. He went over to Jushiro but he said he hasn't seen her in a week. He went to ask everybody that was close to her, but they all said the same thing. He reached Captain Shinji he said that she was with Aizen.

"Why is she with Aizen?" Urahara asked.

"She seems to have taking a liking to him, I guess." replied Shinji.

Kisuke didn't like the sounded of that.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked

"About a week ago." he answered him.

"Nobody seems to like it either. All of her close friends seems to ignore it though. She hasn't really talked to them since she started to hanging with him."

Urahara was really started not like this.

"Where are they at?" he asked.

"In his room probably."

"So she spent everyday here then?"

"No, yesterday she went to the Kuchiki's to visited Byakuya."

"Oh that's good I guess. I'll be right back" he said.

He was walking down the hall he could hear Tsouyihime laughing. He loved the way she laughed he was angry she was spending so much time with Aizen then him. Of course he had only himself to blame, if he wasn't so interested in his research then may be he could spend more time with her. He knocked on his door. He heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Oh captain Urahara it's nice to see you out finally."

"yes um do you mind if I borrow Lady Tsouyihime for a little bit."

"Um sure." she got up and went to the door

"Captain glad to see that you are up."

"Yes Tsouyihime could I talk to you."

"sure captain." they walked slowly back to his office.

"well I think I finally came up with a conclusion." he said.

This was what Tsouyihime was waiting for.

"I think that you are part hollow." she was shocked she wasn't expecting that. "but you have not touched the hallow part of you its just waiting for you to open up to it. Like its not awake."

Tsouyihime can feel Aizen's power again. Damn she thought he wanted something she wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hm what?" she said.

"I said that you also have this mark on your chest that I'm not familiar with. Are you okay? I think you are spending too much time with Aizen do you like him or something?"

"What?!" she was shocked that he would even say such a thing.

"Sorry I was out of line. I guess that I went around looking for you and nobody has seen you. I think they were hurt that you didn't go see them they are you family."

He was right she wanted to do a group dinner and invite all of her close friends except for Aizen, the only reason why she was spending so much time with him was because she was so suspicious of him yet she had a connection to him. So she arranged a big dinner that include Shinji, Hiyori, Unohana, Shunshi, Yourichi, Jushiro, and Kisuke. She apologized for her disappearance, and told them that she was glad they were in her life she would give everything just to stay with them. After that night they all went back to their own ways. Tsouyihime ran into Aizen outside of the gardens.

* * *

there chapter 4 up! hope you enjoyed. Please review! chapter 5 up soon! thanks for reading! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Accusation

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own bleach in any way!

ENJOY!

* * *

After that night they all went back to their own ways. Tsouyihime ran into Aizen outside of the gardens.

Meanwhile Shinji and Urahara were taking a walk. All of the sudden they heard a commotion going on. Some random soul reaper told them that people were disappearing but their clothes were still on the ground. They were on their way back to tell the head captain but when they reached the gardens they notice someone was in the rose bush when they got there Kisuke was about to kill someone. It was Tsouyihime's body. It was all bloody, Kisuke fell to his knees.

"Come on Kisuke you know we have to tell Yamamoto."

He got up to go to the meeting that was called. All the captain's were called to explain the situation they were sent on missions but some unfortunate event had happen some of the captains and lieutenants were turned into hollows, including Shinji and Hiyori. They had lost a lot of their leaders including their most powerful princess Tsouyihime. Her lost was the hardest since a lot of people cared about her. The Kuchiki's, Shunshi, Jushiro, Unohana, Kurosaki, Yourichi, several others, and even Yamamoto, but they didn't even know who had done it, so there was no one they could punish. Several days after. The central forty six called Kisuke to come forth.

"Kisuke Urahara there has been suspicion that you had created the hollow formed soul reapers. There has been witnesses that you were reading soul reaper and hollow records. You are on trial for committing this crime. Conducting illegal research. We have decided to exile you and those soul reapers from the soul society."

"Before I go do I have a right to my accuser."

"yes I suppose."

Sosuke Aizen appeared from the shadows giving him a daring look. He was so mad why didn't he see this before. Damn it he thought to himself. He was the one set him up he was the one who killed Tsouyihime. He should have protected her. Once they were outside Aizen asked if he could talk to Urahara alone. They let him but kept where they had a watchful eye on them.

"You Bastard, you killed her, your responsible for her death. She had all those people who cared about her, yet you killed her."

He just laughed at him.

"You want to know why I did? It's because she figured out my secret so far she was the only one."

"What secret?' he asked.

* * *

Tsouyihime smiled at him. "So how long have you been pretending to be Aizen."

He looked at her but just smiled "Well I guess you finally figure it out. I knew you would have found out first. Gin, you can come out now she's got us figured out.'

Tsouyihime smiled she knew he was in on it too.

"So how are you doing this?" she asked.

"My Zanapakto takes a form of hypnosis. So I just used a soul reaper that nobody knows, as the base and made my form on him."

"So where have you been hiding?' she asked.

"A place called Hueco Mundo. It's where I plan to take the new heaven. I will stand above the gods of the heaven."

She just stared at him she felt this new power overcoming her. It was her Hollow power it was finally awaking in her, then her chest started to hurt she couldn't breathe. She dropped down to her knees. Aizen walk over her.

"Will you join us Tsouyihime? We could use your new power."

* * *

What an ending what will Tsouyihime say? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 6 out soon. Give you a hint Chapter 6: A Betrayal?

She looked up at him everything just went away the pains, and her breath came back. She wanted to say yes to be in his arms, yet she could see where he was going with this, he was going to destroy the society no not just the soul society the whole world too.

* * *

I bet you can't wait! Lol anyway hoped you enjoyed! Please I would love if I can get some reviews this is my first fan fiction I would love to hear some thoughts! Criticism is welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6: A Betrayal?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just my oc

Enjoy!!

* * *

she dropped down to her knees. Aizen walk over to her.

"Will you join us Tsouyihime? We could use your new power."

She looked up at him everything just went away the pains, and her breath came back. She wanted to say yes to be in his arms, yet she could see where he was going with this was going to destroy the society no not just the soul society they whole world too. She made the decision to go with him and find out his weakness and destroy him before he destroys the world.

"If I say yes I need you to make it look like I was murdered."

"I could arrange that." he smiled at her.

All of the sudden her head was in a frenzy it was like she been suck in to another's person head. She saw Captain Kurosaki in the human world married to a human girl. It was like a dream yet it was so real she saw a little boy who look just like his mother.

"_Ichigo, this way." said his mother _

"_Okay, mama." _

Then she was back in her own head. She look around her Aizen was smiling.

"You just had a vision of the future, if you wanted to know what that was."

"But why me? Why do I have these strange powers."

"Because you are their princess. You are also their prophecy, you are their savior from this danger which you are about to join."

"This mark that is on me, is that the prophecy mark?"

"Yes it is."

The one thing she learn with being with Kisuke is that she learn how to do research. Last night she research about the mark but the closest was that those who bare a mark on their chest was to love the enemy, and sacrifice themselves to save the world. Now she was sitting here learning what it all meant she was meant to love Aizen and sacrifice herself to destroy the one she loves to save the world. She was wondering why she had such a connection with him. He also lied about sharing the same ideas of protecting the Society he wanted to destroy to make a new one. She went along with his scheme to save their world including the human world. She smiled a evil grin to get on his good side.

"Yeah Aizen I will join you."

"Good , glad to hear that the Soul Society's princess will join us."

"Before we go there is one thing I need to do first."

* * *

She went to find Kurosaki. He had his back turned perfect she thought she mask her presence not only her power but her form. Aizen told her she could do that if she concentrated enough soon she got it to work. She went behind Kurosaki she ran some of her hollow spiritual power. She left to go with Aizen after she was finished. They left to Hueco Mundo, Aizen explain the situation. He told Tsouyihime that she will gain more powers, all sorts of powers. Most of them would be handy for him.

"You already know you have visions. Stronger spiritual pressure. The rest will come to you. What I need you to do is go in your visions and see who I need to watch out for."

She did what she was told she shut off her own mind and focus one a certain spot. Then she was sucked in. She saw Urahara and a boy with orange hair talking to each other. She recognized the boy it was Isshin Kurosaki's son. They were talking about a plan to get into Hueco Mundo. Then she went back into her own head. She looked up at Aizen.

"Urahara, and a boy with orange hair I don't know when but they are the one's you need to watch out for."

"What is this boy's name?"

"I don't know they didn't say." she hoped he wouldn't notice her bluff.

"Any others?"

"Not that came up."

"Okay since you haven't develop your powers we will put you in an eternal sleep until you have completely awaken."

Eternal sleep Tsouyihime didn't see this happening she wanted to keep an eye on Aizen but she couldn't if she was asleep. But she didn't want to betray his trust. He gave her a long white gown to wear, she didn't understand why, but she just put it on. They walk to an all white room that had no windows it was only lit by one bright light that shone on a long white table. He told her to get on it. She laid on her back side. She closed her eyes. Aizen said a few words she didn't understand, it was in a different language one she's never heard of. When he finished she was out cold.

When she woke up she saw someone sitting on the edge of a cliff. When she got closer she notice it looked like her but a little different. Then the image seemed to split, now there was two of them. One was in a white outfit, the other in a black outfit. They both got up to face her. They looked exactly like her. The short brownish hair and red eyes. Their outfits were completely different form each other. The black outfit was just like a soul reaper's but it was cut off a few inches from the knee skirt like, it also didn't have sleeves. There was a skirt type thing the was tied at the waist it covered one of her legs. The weapon that she carried was a katana, but it was solid black. The white outfit was cut off a few inches from the knees like a skirt kinda like the black one over that she wore a long type coat that had three quarters sleeves. It was sowed in the front then splits out from both sides. It went all the way to the floor. Her weapon was a whip like thing with a katana hand and it was solid white. "Tsouyihime it is time for you to obtain your bankia." they said together.

* * *

Okay there you have it Chapter 6 hoped you enjoy! I would really appreciate if my readers would review I would love to hear your thoughts good bad ugly whatever it is I'm gladly to take it!

Chapter 7 out soon!!!


	7. Chapter 7: The Moral Lesson

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just my OC.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tsouyihime it is time for you to obtain you bankia."they said in unison.

"which one will you chose." they continued.

"I have to chose?" she asked.

"well what's the difference between them besides the color."

"My name is Shirohime and my power is to control time. My whip can mess with time, make it go forward or reverse it anything." said the white one.

"My name is Kurohime and my power is to kill anything, it cuts through anything."

huh she said in her head. So Shirohime and Kurohime.

"But I thought Soul reapers get one Bankai?"

"You are special, you have a chance to get both, but only if you understand our moral lesson." they said together.

"what moral lesson is that?" she asked.

"That's what you have to figure out. Now will you like to try to find out." they said.

Tsouyihime grab her sword and charged at them. She swung at them but it just missed them. She didn't know why she didn't hit them she always has. They took out swords just like hers and swung at her. She jump at of the way just in time. Then she felt a wet substance on her she looked down and saw blood coming out.

"But how?" she said more to herself then her arm started to hurt.

She reached up with the other hand she felt more blood.

"Damn." she thought how did they get her. She just pulled her sword back up and charged at them once again. This continued for several days she was about to give up. When the black one attacked the world seemed so dark here motives were evil like, but when the white one attacked the world seemed to brighter and her motives were too pure. After Tsouyihime realized she found out their moral lesson they wanted her to learn. She was stupid for not seeing it sooner. She stopped running turned around

"Darkness and lightness live together." They both stop and looked at her.

"Yes" they said.

"Darkness cannot live without lightness, and lightness cannot live without darkness. They balance each other out." they smiled at her.

"You need one and the other. That's the moral lesson that you have taught me isn't?" they just smiled at her.

"That's mostly it, but there's more."

Tsouyihime stop to think more of it what possible could there be more. She looked at them for help. They had emotionless expression on their faces. Damn there was no way that they would help. She couldn't think of it next thing she knew they had tried to attack her but she moved just in time she was getting better at dodging them, but no better then attacking them. This went on for a week. She still couldn't figure out that damn answer. Something float through her head a voice it sounded like her voice but then again it didn't. It was darker, more monster like.

"_Lightness doesn't always bring goodness, just as darkness doesn't always bring evil." _The voice said again. She flinched one of the blades off her.

"Lightness doesn't always bring goodness, just as darkness doesn't always bring evil." she said to them. They stop to look at her.

"That's the last part of the lesson is it?"

"Yes it is." they said together.

"You have learn the lesson, now you should take what you learned and put it to your fighting. Remember it always, for looks can be deceiving." they finished.

"Now you have Shirohime the sword of healing also know as the sword of life, and time and dimensions." said the white one.

"You also have Kurohime the sword of killing also know as the sword of death and destruction." said the black one.

"You have contained you Bankai." they said together.

There was a bright light and when it disappear there were two swords when she touched it if combine into one regular Kanata-like weapon as known as her Zanpakto.

"Just call our name to make whatever sword you want to appear." she heard them say.

"Shirohime" Tsouyihime called out soon enough a white whip appeared. Cool she thought to herself.

"Kurohime" she called out again. A solid black Kanata appeared. "Really cool."

"_Hahahaha.", _she heard a laugh she did not like_. _

_"_Who's there?" she called.

"_It's only me. Now that you obtained your Bankai we will be in good shape we are the most powerful."_

_"We who?" she asked. They same laugh was filling in. _

"Why me." Tsouyihime turned around to see a completely white version of her.

Everything about this version of her was white except her eyes they were yellow like a hollow.

"you're the hollow side of me aren't you?" Tsouyihime asked. The hollow laughed.

"You're very observant. Yes I am. I'm going to teach you how to obtain your hollow power."

"What if I don't want to obtain it?" she asked.

"I bet those two didn't tell you that you're Bankai's can combine to an even more powerful Bankai."

Tsouyihime didn't know what to say so what if they didn't tell her she didn't want to much power she was powerful enough without it.

"would you be willing to teach me to obtain the new Bankai?"

"May be if you learn to use your hollow power." the hollow form of her said.

"What's your name?" Tsouyihime asked.

"I have no name really." she replied.

"What would I have to do to gain the hollow power?"

"All you have to do is combine you spiritual power with you hollow power. Then it should be really easy. You focus on me and your hollow mask appears. You can remove this mask anytime you want the hardest part is to hold on to it. When you summon me or your hollow power as you called it, your pressure gets higher. So far you are the only one of your kind but not for long others will join you."

"That's it."

"yep, I'll see you around Tsouyihime." the hollow form of her dissolved away.

Tsouyihime fused her two pressures together. She put her hand over her face she concentrated to get the mask to appear. After a few attempts it appeared she felt her pressure soar, but the mask broke and the power went away. Damn it she thought. She just wanted to take a break she just obtain her Bankai's. She tried again it lasted longer. This went on for like a month she finally got it down. She can hold as long as she wanted. Next she wanted to learn how to combine her Bankai's but decide that her other abilities were more important.

* * *

The end of another chapter. Hoped you enjoy! I would like to thank tsuirakukahen, The-Kiwi-Lover, Christy228, and poly for reviewing, or story alert, or favorite my story. Reviews, comments, suggestions are welcomed just click the little button down below! Chapter 8 up soon.


	8. Chapter 8: The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just my OC.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

First she tried manifestation she imagine another her, and it worked but it was faded. She tired again it was getting better. The more she tried the better the image was. Why didn't she thought of this before, during her Bankai training. Next she tried mind reading. She couldn't even get that one it must not have been one of her abilities. She did find out that she could send messages to other peoples minds, and people could send her thoughts sort of like mind reading just a little different. She could make people see illusions and feel them. She could control their mind, think what she wanted them to think, could make them do anything she wanted them to do. Aizen was right I so many abilities I didn't even know I had. She thought. After she learned all of the abilities she could learn she tired to combine her Bankai's.

"Shirohime." Tsouyihime called out. Shirohime appeared in one hand.

"Kurohime" she shouted. Kurohime appeared in the other.

"Combine." she yelled. But nothing happen. Her name is Ginhime.

"Bankai Ginhime" she shouted.

Tsouyihime was transformed into a silver roman outfit. The dress was short like the other two, sleeveless, an overlapping fabric on the top part. Her sword was transformed to a bow, but she didn't have any arrows. You have to make spiritual arrows like the Quincy's. Tsouyihime move her hand up to her bow and summon arrows. Now Tsouyihime thought this should be enough to destroy Aizen. All that was left was to wake up.

A few days later she figured that he had trick her so he could get past her to destroy the worlds, but then she woke up to the bright room. She sat up. No one was in the room. She got down off the table. She felt very heavy, her hands went up she felt her hair it had grown out. It was pretty long. She wonder how long has she been asleep it only felt like a few months, but the way that her hair was it was probably longer than that, may be a few years. She was about to walk to the door but she was pulled into a vision. It was with Kurosaki holding his new born. He looked up at his wife and looked down at his son again.

"Let's call him Ichigo." he said.

"That sounds perfect." she said.

She pulled out of the vision. Damn she hated that she would have to learn to control it. The door open and in came Aizen.

"Ah I figure it was about time you got up." he said.

She put on her fake smile, yet somehow it didn't feel fake. The prophecy said that she would have to kill the one she loves to save the rest, but she didn't feel like she loved him. May be cause she knew what he was really like.

"Your Hair has gotten longer. I like it, don't cut it." he said.

Tsouyihime looked over shoulder and saw that her hair was almost to the floor, she frowned.

"I might just cut it to the knees easier to walk." she said to him. Aizen smiled at her

"That would be good too." he said. "Now come we will fine you a new room to stay in away from the rest of those pawns." he said.

"Pawns?" she asked

"You'll see." was all he said.

He gave her a corridor that was separate from the palace he told her that it was just his and hers building and only Gin, Tosen were allowed in.

"How long have I been asleep Aizen?" Tsouyihime asked.

"First of all you can call my Sosuke only that everyone else calls me Aizen. All the Pawns including Tosen and Gin are to call you Lady Tsouyihime or Milady and nothing else. To answer your question you have been asleep for a hundred years."

Tsouyihime was shocked she didn't think that she was a sleep for that long.

"Now", he went on "I need you to stay here until I finish my army. Gin will come in here to answer any questions you have. You are not to leave until I have finished then you can come out. And if you have a vision Gin will come and get me. You must be hungry I will have him bring you something."

With all that said Tsouyihime didn't know what to think he left and she went to sit on the bed she needed to come up with a plan., but first she needed to know more about his plans. After what felt like half an hour. Someone knock on the door. She got up and went to open the door she forgot that she was still wearing the white gown and felt like she wanted to change out of it cause she hated to walk in it. She open the door and there was Gin she figured it would be him what got her was how tall he grown last time she saw him right before she went to sleep he was just a little kid now he was like a grown man.

"Hello Milady, you must be hungry." He sat a try of food on her bed. She pick something up and plucked it in her mouth.

"It's always nice to see you Gin."

"Why might you say that milady?"

"Always sneaking around I figured you would be behind Aizen." he just laughed at her.

"Why princess you make me sound like I was more evil than that."

She disregarded the princess comment figured be better not to bring it up. She smiled at him, she like the sarcasm in him. She wanted to get answers out of him.

"So you want to explain what Aizen wants to do exactly?" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

"He is going to build an army of hollows and arrancars."

"What are Arrancars?" she asked

"They are hollows who broke their masks." he said. "Anyway he is creating them by using the Hogoku."

"That's one of Urahara's inventions."

"Yes it is, he needs to get the Hogoku from Urahara. So he needs you look for it. After he makes his army he wants to be the new God of the world and you as his Goddess." she smiled at him to make him think she thought that was a good plan.

"well if you don't need anything else then I will be going, but don't get to sad cause I'll be back. Aizen also wants to know what kinda of powers you have obtain while you were asleep. So he probably be back later."

"Gin what's going on in the society? Why are you here I thought you would at least still be there."

"Well technically I'm still there."

"Aizen's Zanapakto huh?" she asked.

"You guessed it."

He left and Tsouyihime sat on her bed. She knew some more about his plan she wanted to meet these arrancars when they are created, but she would wait until she could get Aizen's approval. She closed her eyes. She slipped her mind into the Soul Society she saw unfamiliar faces. A short guy with silver white hair he had on a captains uniform she saw the sign it was the tenth squad. With a soul reaper that look like that might be his lieutenant she had a pretty shade of orangeish hair.

"Captain I don't want to do all the work."

"Why did you ever get pick to be a lieutenant your so lazy."

She moved on there was Soi Fon she was now Captain of the second squad. That means Yourichi must have went with Kisuke. Gin was the Captain of the third Squad with a blonde lieutenant name Kira. The fourth squad captain was still Unohana. She was glad she was still there. The fifth squad captain was Aizen she figured he would make his way up to be a captain. His lieutenant was a girl with dark hair when she looked in her eyes. She could tell that she loved Aizen but he was just using her she wish she could protect this girl. Tsouyihime mind flashed this girl was bleeding on the ground. She looked over at the entrance of the building she saw Aizen walking out with Gin she knew he was using her but he didn't have to kill her. Damn she wish she could figure out what to do. Tsouyihime looked around her she notice that she wasn't the only on dying the whole central forty six was dead but something about their blood was off, she realized that they had been dead for awhile. Aizen must have done it sometime. Then she heard a noise she looked over she saw the white hair captain running up to the girl.

"Momo." he cried. She could tell that he cared about her. Then she went back to where she was viewing the Soul Society. She wish she could prevent that from happening saving as many lives as she can, but when she was around Aizen she let's her guard down. She went back to scanning the Society she notice that little Byakuya was the captain of the sixth squad. She was glad that he finally got where he wanted. The seventh squad captain was really large but he was also mysterious he was hanging out with a captain that was blind he was called Tosen. So she thought to herself that was Tosen. The eleventh squad captain was a large guy with spiky like hair. His lieutenant was a small little girl with pink hair. The eighth captain was still Shunshi. She was still glad he was still there although he was still a womanizer, but she loved him and wouldn't change anything about him. He was with Jushiro, who was still the captain of the thirteenth squad. They were laughing about something. They had both gotten new lieutenants. She wished she was with them having fun, but she knew her duty. The safety of the Soul Society came first before her needs it was the only reason why she went with Aizen. It was what she told her self her whole life. She went back to watching them she enjoyed that they were having fun instead of mopping around cause she's not there anymore. She knows that it has been a hundred years since they last saw her but still she'd at least hoped they still missed her. The captain of the twelve squad was Mayuri she knew him because he was one of Kisuke's research materials. After she finished seeing the Soul Society was alright for the time being she went off her spying. When her vision cleared. She saw that Aizen was staring at her.

"Did you have vision?" he asked. Shit she thought he was going to figured out that she was going to betray him.

* * *

The end of another chapter. Hoped you enjoy! I would like to thank those who read review fav. or story alert my fanfic. You guys are awesome. Reviews, comments, suggestions are welcomed just click the little button down below! Chapter 9 up soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach! just my OC!  
ENJOY!

* * *

"Did you have vision?" he asked. Shit she thought he was going to figured out that she was going to betray him.

"Yes, I did." she said.

"What about?" he asked.

"About the orange haired kid named Ichigo was going to come to the Soul Society and save a girl name Rukia in about fifteen years."

"Did you find out where Kisuke Urahara hid the Hogoku?"

"Yes, it's in the girl soul reaper Rukia." he smiled at her.

She was glad that she had those visions earlier so she wouldn't have to come up with one on the spot.

"Now my queen is there anything I can bring you?"

"I was wondering if I could take a bath and new change of clothes."

"Of course I will bring a servant to help you."

He left then a servant came in with fresh cloths and ran her bath then left. She took her gown off and step into a hot bath she felt better once her skin hit the hot water. Once she was done she changed into another white gown but it was a bit different then the other one. It was more form fitting it showed off her curves, and it was not floor length but it was still long ,it hit above the ankles. She dried off her hair the servant came back in with a brush, she comb her long hair out. She thanked the servant then she left. Tsouyihime went back to her room. She called Kurohime. She picked up some of her hair and measured it. Then she cut the part off that she wanted. Now her hair was up to her knees. She wanted it shorter but didn't want to displease Aizen. She laid down on her back. She felt exhausted using her power like that she would have to get use to that if she wanted to defeat Aizen. She closed her eyes and soon enough she was out. This kept happening every day she still wasn't allowed to leave her room. Gin or the servant would bring her anything she needed and she would give updates to Aizen. She got use to calling him Sosuke. He would sometimes stay in the corridor but when she woke up he was gone. She was starting to like him more and more. She hated herself for even allowing feelings for him to ever come in, but she couldn't help that she was falling for him.

She would watch over Ichigo she could see bits of his future but she try to avoid telling Aizen about them. When she tried to look into her future she couldn't see anything. The same goes for Aizen too she couldn't see his future. She could only see bits of Ichigo's which mean that he is involved with her a lot. She tired to locate Shinji and the rest that were no longer in the Soul Society but she couldn't find them. She let it go and she would try to find them once she was no longer in Hueco Mundo. She continued this for about fifteen years. She would stay in her room and watch the Society and Ichigo and his friends. The day she found out that Byakuya's wife died which she saw in a vision it was in the past which was the first time she ever done it, but he had adopted Rukia as his sister which she was glad hopefully he wouldn't be so lonely she knew she had abounded him and the rest of her family and friends, but she knew she made her decision it was what she chose. She also notice that the orphan that she met named Hisagi was now Tosen's lieutenant. He had scars on his face she knew how he got those. She knew almost everything which made her even feel more powerful she could attack Aizen anytime she wanted, what she was afraid was that Aizen himself has gotten stronger himself she wanted to wait until Ichigo could get into his position before she could even get an advantage.

Once Rukia was capture for giving a human soul reapers powers. She gave Aizen more information about the situation. She notice that Ichigo was acting weird like she was when she was in her eternal sleep, it was when she was trying to avoid her hollow's voice. She knew he was like her with the exception of him being human. She wish he would not turn out like her but she knew he needed that hollow power is she wanted him to help her with defeating Aizen. Aizen was no longer in Hueco Mundo she was left all alone which she thought was good. At least his influence won't bother her thinking. She wish she could leave. She missed everyone.

The vision of the girl Momo came true she hated herself for not being able to anything but later she saw a vision that she was going to be alright. As soon as Ichigo reached in time to save Rukia Aizen decided it was time to betray the society. He took the Hogoku out of Rukia leaving her severely injured, but Tsouyihime knew she would be alright. He even told them his intentions. To kill the Spirit King also know as Tsouyihime's father. She was shocked to even hear that was even possible. She didn't have a father. All of her family that knew her close gasps even the coldness of Byakuya was shocked to even hear her name. The rest was wondering who she was they never heard of her. Apparently they have never mention her to the upcoming soul reapers. Very few even knew who she was. Jushiro was the first to speak.

"How do you know that she didn't even know."

"Wait" said Ichigo. "Who is this Tsouyihime."

"She was our princess she was our ruler. But she was murdered." came a rough voice.

Everyone turned to see that head captain Yamaoto had spoken. Shunshi, Jushiro, and Unohana looked very sad. They had missed her they had all wished that they would traded places, she didn't want them to think that at all.

"What he says is true she is the daughter of the sprit king she was sent here to help guide us while she learns her how to live a real life. Right now he probably doesn't even know that she is no longer here."

Aizen just gave a light snicker. He wasn't going to say any thing but he just thought it was funny that they all think she is dead. Jushiro notice that he was snickering.

"You did it didn't you. Your the one who murdered her." Jushiro was really angry he got himself overworked he started coughing a lot. Aizen just looked down at him.

"So what if I did."

"You Bastard. You will pay for this." said Shunshi.

"You know Kisuke Urahara said almost the same thing before he was exile."

This had really gotten Ichigo's attention. He was going to ask him about it later.

"It was easy too. If she didn't figure out what I was up to she probably be standing there with you guys. But she found out what I was up to and she was in my way so I had to get rid of her." This had pissed off everybody else that knew her.

"Aizen I think it is time we go now." said Tosen

"Let's go Gin, Tosen." said Aizen.

The lifted up to Hueco Mundo. Looking down on the Soul Society. Tsouyihime return to her own head they would be here soon. She cradle her knees to her chest. She didn't know what to think. Aizen was going to kill her father. A father she didn't know she had. She felt like she wanted to cry but then she didn't how could she cry for someone that she didn't know that existed. She knew there was a spirit king but she didn't know that he was her father. Who was her mother? She had some many questions. Then she heard her door open she looked up to see Aizen standing there. She wasn't expecting him to be back this soon then Gin and Tosen was behind him.

"Come, my queen." she got up and grab his hand she smiled at him despite what his intentions were.

* * *

Chapter 9 done. To tell you the truth not my best work, but I am pretty content. Well I hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Chapter ten up very soon! Please i would love reviews, comments, suggestion's just click the little button below! I would like to thank Christy228, tsuirakukahen, The-Kiwi-Lover, Your Hoshi, and poly, for reviewing, favoriting, or story alert. You guys are awsome!


	10. Chapter 10: Some Freedom

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just my OC

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come, my queen." she got up and grab his hand she smiled at him despite what his intentions were.

"Now I know you have several questions but I do not have answers right now, so lets us see what we can do with this."

He held up the Hogoku. She smiled at him like she was telling him good job. She slid her arm around his and he lead her to a conference room with Gin and Tosen right behind them.

"This" he said "will be the throne room."

He pointed up toward a seat that was made of white on an higher up monument like statue. He told her to go wait for him up there. She stood next the seat. She could see perfectly what he was doing. He set the Hogoku on a stand then everything just went by themselves next thing she knew there was a person kneeling on the ground then the room stated to fill up with more people. After the bright light was gone she got a good look at them. They looked human but they had hallow parts on them. There was one in particular that stood out. He had blue hair and blue eyes. She thought the blue was a pretty shade.

"What do you think my queen?"

She turned around to see Aizen had gotten up here and was sitting in his throne and she didn't even hear him. She smiled at him.

"Perfect my king."

"I don't want them to meet you yet so I need you to go back to your room." he told her.

Damn it she thought how will she ever learn when he keeps her in that stupid room, but she did what she was told and went back before any of the arrancars could have seen her. One of her new abilities was the she was quicker than usual even faster then the soul reapers. She reached her room and sat on her bed. Well she thought she wasn't going to see anyone for the rest of the night. She thought about the blue headed arrancars. She founded him interesting. She try to get a flash on him but nothing came up. Maybe she couldn't see the arrancars future. Instead she filled her head with the soul society. She wonder what kind of chaos it was in. She focus her attention on them. There was people asking questions, there was people running around to help those who were injured. She notice that Unohana was busy at work. She had no time to mope around the lost of a friend or sister. However she notice that Jushiro and Shunshi we not really talking to anyone. They were in a corner all by themselves. Tsouyihime kept her eyes on Ichigo. He was the one she needed to watch. He was next to his friends. He had a confused look on his face. Tsouyihime found out that they would spare Rukia's life. Shouldn't he be happy he saved his friends life.

"Everyone" called out Yamamoto "I will answer your questions about what Aizen had said. But I need to thank the Ryoka for helping us. Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki. You and your friends." Ichigo just nodded.

"Now your questions. First of all Tsouyihime died a hundred years ago. Now what other questions do you have."

"Did she really existed?" she heard someone say.

"Yes she did. If you don't believe me then there are others who can confirm she did."

Jushiro and Shunshi were looking really grim. Unohana had her back turn so she couldn't see what her face was showing but her lieutenant wasn't looking to happy. Byakuya kept his expressionless face.

"Why haven't most of us have heard of her before?" another asked.

"Because we didn't what to bring up old painful memories." he said harshly. This had shut every one up.

"Well why don't you just tell them the good memories of her." asked Ichigo.

Jushiro and Shunshi looked up at him. "she must have had more good memories than bad right?" he continued.

"Yes she did." every one turned toward Jushiro and Shunshi she also saw that Unohana had join them as well. "She had far more good memories than the bad." said Jushiro.

"Captain, you don't mind if we tell them about her do ya?" asked Shunshi.

"Not at all, I think it is timed they knew who she was." he said.

"Well," he said "she would have been around two hundred years old I guess, nobody really knows. She was kind and gentle all she cared about was the protection of the Soul Society." Shunshi said.

"She was a lot stronger than any of us here." Jushiro went on for him.

Tsouyihime went back into her own head she didn't want to make herself cry.

About two months later Aizen came in and told her he wanted her to be introduced to the Espada. He explain that they were the top ten strongest arrancars. She notice he was wearing something different. He saw her noticing he called a servant in here. She had a change of clothes he told her to change into them. When she got done she turned around so Aizen could see.

"Perfect" was all he said she went over to a full length mirror.

She wore a long coat like thing. It had split right above her belly button, and it went all the way to the floor. Her sleeves went past her hands. The skirt she wore was short. It went around her waist below the belly button. Then the front went up to her belly button. She had on the same boots as he had on. Her boots to came up to her thighs. Aizen put his arm around hers and escorted her out. Her had lead her in conference room. He told her to wait outside before he introduces her. She was right by the door so she could hear her name.

"Now with that said and done, I wanted to introduce you to your queen she is not to be touched and messed with, she is ten times more powerful than any of you. If she tells you to do something then you are to do it she is your ruler."

"And why should I have to do what a woman tells?" came a voice she wasn't familiar voice she peaked in to see it was the blue haired arrancars that she took interest in earlier.

She was infuriated with that comment. Without thinking she used her speed. She stood right behind him. Everything happen so fast, she was smiling at him they all turned to look at her.

"So , your saying that you shouldn't take orders for a woman who is a lot stronger than you." she said to him.

He just smirked. Aizen was finding this amusing.

"What I said was that I shouldn't have to take orders from a woman."

"Grimmjow if I were you I would shut up." said Tosen.

"Why what can she do. She probably not as strong as everyone thinks she is."

Grimmjow was down on his knees every one else was choking. Tsouyihime had released her spiritual power. Aizen found this really amusing he knew she wasn't even at her full potential. When Tsouyihime thought he had felt enough of her power she contained it. Now there was no trace left of it. Grimmjow had finally got up to sit in his seat he gave a scolding look. Aizen was laughing out loud now.

"What's so finny Sosuke?" Tsouyihime asked. He looked at each face.

"That you didn't even show them your full pressure." he said everyone went wide eyed.

"Don't be silly Sosuke." every one gave relief gasps.

"I was to even give a little more of it they might of died." she finished.

Every one of those Espada was pretty terrified of her now. Good she thought they ought to be. Aizen motion for her to come stand by him. She took her place between him and Gin. He smiled at her.

"You showed him didn't you princess." he whispered at her.

"Now you are to call her. Lady Tsouyihime or milady." Aizen went on. "And YOU are to obey her commands when you are not doing something for me." he said emphasizing the you.

"If you understand these rules you should be good to go. Any questions or comments that need to be made." no one had made a sound. "Then this meeting is dismissed you are to warn the other arrancars about the situations." everyone got up to leave.

Aizen told her she didn't have to stay in her room anymore and could go any where she wanted. He encourage her to introduce her self to the Espada to know their names. She step out into the hall where they were walking away she wanted to know more about Grimmjow, but decided to go with the big guy. She was walking up to him but a pink haired guy step in her way.

"I'm sorry for jumping in front of you but I wanted to introduce my self, I'm Szayel . I'm the eighth Espada." she smiled at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you acquantice. I'm Tsouyihime." she thought he was an suck up, she excused herself and went to meet the rest.

The ones that stood out them most was Grimmjow , and Yammy. She figured she could use them the most. The one she hadn't really meet was the forth Espada, and of course Grimmjow, he was trying to avoid her. She made her way up to the fourth Espada.

"Hi we haven't offal met yet I'm Tsouyihime ."she said.

"Milady, I will serve you as you please." he said. Great she thought another suck up.

"I'm Ulqiorria Chifer." she smiled at him although she thought he was a suck up she though he would be useful to.

She left to explore the place where she has been living. It was big and white. Tsouyihime thought it was actually kinda boring. It had all sorts of traps. She was bored looking around she wanted to take action against Aizen but she couldn't. she heard footsteps coming down the hall she was in. She turned around but no one was there. She swore she heard someone coming. When she turned around she bumped into someone. Their arms went right around her. She looked up to Gin's face.

"Hello princess, now what are you doing way out here by yourself, you could get in to some trouble."

"I don't need your help Gin I can take care of myself." she replied back.

He ignored her, he just picked her up like a baby and carried her off toward her room.

"Put me down Gin now."

"Don't be so feisty." he told her back.

He set her on her bed. He kissed the top of her head and left. Why did he bring her here Aizen told her she could go any where she wanted. Aizen then came in the room. Asked her some questions about her update with the future. Then he told it was time she went to sleep then he just left. She was confused she didn't know what she was doing. She sat up then closed her eyes she wasn't even tired. She was keeping an eye on Ichigo he was with Kisuke.

"Kisuke, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that Ichigo?"

"This person, Tsouyihime, what was she to you."

* * *

Chapter 10 complete. To me a lot better then the last chapter! Anyway once again I would like to thank Christy228, tsuirakukahen, The-Kiwi-Lover, Your Hoshi, music fans, shadowfangirl24, Hermana-De-Espada, and poly, for reviewing, favorite the story, or story alert. You guys are awesome! Chapter 11 up soon!


	11. Chapter 11: The first mission

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Just my OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kisuke, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that Ichigo?"

"This person, Tsouyihime, what was she to you."

Stop poking in other peoples business Ichigo thought Tsouyihime. This had gotten Yourichi's attention too.

"Where did you hear that person's name from?" asked Urahara.

"While I was in the soul society. Aizen mention her name." Kisuke had got an angry glint in his eyes but it just quickly faded.

"She was a very important person to me and Yourichi , but she died a long time ago."

"They said she was murdered by Aizen."

"Yes she was." he said flatly.

"How did you know her." Yourichi got up and left. Ichigo got a confused look but return to Kisuke.

"She was…..on my squad about a hundred years ago. She was eligible with the exception of obtaining a Bankai to become a captain but because of the role of being the head princess she couldn't, in fact she wasn't suppose to be in the court guard squads but she really wanted to so she was put on my squad so she wouldn't be out there fighting. I had watch over her all the time even in my lab I had at least one person out there watching her. The one time I wasn't watching her she died."

He had sadness in his voice. She didn't know he had blamed himself all those years. She didn't want to listen anymore. She returned to her own head. She laid her head on her pillow she felt something wet on her face she wanted to cry but she didn't want to have someone to hear her. She fell asleep with quiet tears running down her face.

* * *

A few days later she kept to herself except when she was around Aizen to keep him from being suspicious of her. When she felt like more of herself again she associated with the Espada. They all had respected her, all except Grimmjow, now she really found him interesting. She didn't know why she just does. May be it is because he doesn't care that she is a princess, that she was a royal. He would avoid her though she didn't know why. She didn't like that sometimes but then again she did, she like that he didn't suck up like most of the others did. Every time she would get near him he would find some excuse to go somewhere else. Tsouyihime got tired of him avoiding her.

"what's your deal?" she asked him. He just gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She gave him a smile. He thought that she was up to something.

"Why you keep avoiding me." he just looked down at her. Then he gave her his most malice smile.

"Why would I be avoiding you."

"I don't know may be you scare of me." this had set him off.

"I would never be scared of some little girl." he said angrily.

"Well of course not. You just don't want to get involved because you know how I will kick your ass if you set me off." Tsouyihime said lightly.

Now Grimmjow was really mad. Damn it he thought why was she getting to him. What makes her so damn special. Everybody says the same things about him but he just doesn't care, but when she says it makes him mad. Why does he get piss off so easily around her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." came a voice she knew to well.

"What is it Gin?" She asked without taking her eyes off Grimmjow. He didn't look up either. They were just staring at each other.

"Lord Aizen wants to see you both."

She finally looked away at Gin., but she could feel Grimmjow still staring at her. Why did she felt like she wanted to know him more. She was actually looking at Gin and he was staring at Grimmjow who was still staring at her. Why is Gin staring at him like that she thought to herself.

"Thank you Gin, Where is he?" he looked at her and smiled at her.

"Where he's always at." he replied back. Grimmjow was gone in a flash.

"I guess that leaves you and me." he said

"I guess it does." she replied back. She slid her arm through his and he escorted her to Aizen.

Aizen what some of the Arrancars to go the world of the living to gather information. He asked Tsouyihime who will be good to go. She had picked Ulqiorria and Yammy to go. She asked if she can go, but Aizen refused her to go. She brought up her points that she was stronger that almost anybody she wouldn't get hurt she would hide herself she just wanted to see this Ichigo person. He finally agreed to her proposal.

When they arrived she told Ulqiorria and Yammy to go ahead to do what they came to do. She knew exactly where Ichigo was. She also knew who he was with. She checked before she left. He was with his own kind the same kind she was. They had all called them selves Vizards. Part hollows part soul reapers with the exception of Ichigo who was also part human. It was all the captains that left after she died which was Shinji and Hiyori. She knew Ichigo would be coming this way.

"_Ichigo." _she called.

"_What the…._ "he replied.

"_Listen to me there are two Espada at the park there are some people injured I am going to guide you. I will explain everything later right now I need you to get there." _she sent to him.

"_okay" _was all he said.

She got back to the park and notice a human one of Ichigo's friend was there no not one but two of his friends. She watched in horror what happen to Orihime one of Ichigo's friends, and Chad. She couldn't do anything, but notice Ichigo came to help them.

"_Okay Ichigo they are very powerful I need you to concentrate."_

He nodded his head she didn't know if he did that for himself or if he knew she would be there watching him. She watched as he was fighting them she liked the fact that he took off Yammy's arm. Even if he had to go hollow to do it at least now he excepts it.

"_Watch out Ichigo! _"

She saw him fly a few yards Yammy was walking up to him. Oh no Ichigo can't die she can't let him.

"_Get up Ichigo I need you stay alive hurry he's coming."_

She called to him, but he was unresponsive. She was about to step in to help even if it meant that it would expose her. She was about to leave the tree she was in, but everything was moving fast next thing she knew was that Yammy's fist had been stopped. She heard a voice she wasn't expecting to hear while she was here. When she heard his voice it brought back the memories she has been holding on to. She was going to break down any minute now. She wanted to cry, but she heard another voice that kept her from doing it. She wanted to disappear but she couldn't with them still there she had to wait for Ulqiorria and Yammy to go back. She didn't want Yourichi and Kisuke to see her. She still wanted them to think that she was dead then to have them think she betrayed them. She just stood there staring. She saw that Yammy and Ulqiorria were leaving but she couldn't, not quite yet. She could have gone somewhere else to open a portal but she wanted to stay for a little while. She wanted to see what will happen. They had pick up Ichigo and his friends and left. Ichigo had sent her one last message.

"_Thank you."_ she smiled to herself.

"_Don't tell anyone that I am speaking to you." _She sent back.

As soon as she felt that they were as far away she opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. Where she would have to answer Aizen's questions. As she enter the conference room Ulqiorria and Yammy were giving their report to Aizen who looked up at her when she entered. He nodded his head for her to come stand by him. When she reached him he smiled at her. May be she wouldn't have to answer any questions she thought. Ulqiorria went on with his report by showing them what happen. She watched over the events that she just witness. She looked like she wasn't phased by it all. She didn't want to show any emotion that would give her away. Funny she thought she was all ready to give it all up to save Ichigo but not to when she witness the events again to save herself. May be this is what to be human felt like. Is this what it means to be human? After they were finished she looked over at Grimmjow who had a hungry smile on his face. She stopped him after they were dismissed.

"Whatcha got on your mind?" She asked.

He just looked down at her and smiled. She felt a vision coming on but she pushed it back.

"Nothing little one, that concerns you."

Tosen heard what he called her and told him off. She went back to her room. She open herself up to the vision she pushed back. She saw the decision Grimmjow made to go to the world of the living to fight Ichigo. She came out of it and made the decision to watch him.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I would like all of my readers to review, comment, add suggestions, whatever. It would make my day. Not having the best week! Any way thank you all who favorite story, story alert, author alert, reviewed, favorite author. You guys are awesome! Chapter 12 up soon!


	12. Chapter 12: We meet face to face finally

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just my OC  
ENJOY!

* * *

The day finally came when Grimmjow was going to the real world she told Aizen but he just let him go he even asked her to go, but to not let Grimmjow to know. As soon as he left she made a portal to the real world.

"_Watch out they are more coming. A few more than last time. "_She sent to Ichigo.

She could detected more spiritual power than before the soul society had sent soul reapers to watch the real world.

"_okay how many? _He sent.

" _I think like four or five. Only one is an Espada the rest are just under the Espada rank."_ She sent back.

"_I will go after the Espada the rest can go after the others."_

Damn it she thought to herself .She didn't want him to go by himself but he had already shut her off. She raced off to him she also masked her presence, so no one will find her. She caught up just in time for Ichigo and Grimmjow to start their fight she notice Rukia was on the ground. Damn how many times is she going to have holes in her. Tsouyihime knew she wouldn't have to worry about her she would recover. She focused on their fight. She for the first time notice that Grimmjow was actually in it for the fight he wanted to be the strongest. That's why he didn't like the fact that she was stronger than him, and he couldn't fight her because of Aizen. She just stood there and watch them fight. Ichigo went hollow and Grimmjow had a startle look on his face. She knew he could only hold on for eleven seconds.

"_Make it count.",_ she sent to him.

"_I will.",_ he sent back.

He flung black Getsua at him it left a big scar on Grimmjow. He was about to attacked again but his masked broke.

"_What do I do now?", _he asked her.

"_Whatever you can. Use you knowledge that you learn about him and use it against him._ "

"_Damn it.",_ he said.

"_I' m sorry I would help you, but it would expose my cover." _

"_Cover for what?", _he asked.

"_Not now Ichigo you need to concentrate." _

But she was too late he already attacked him. He was down on the ground within ten seconds. Grimmjow taunted him a few times before he was interrupted by Tosen. He said a few words to him and open a portal to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo was yelling at Grimmjow to come back.

"_Stop it Ichigo, it's just as he says. Him leaving will save your life. "_she said to him. "

_Where are you. come out. you and I need to talk face to face." _He sent her.

She unmasked her self and went straight to Ichigo. She was so fast he almost didn't see her. She stood right in front of him.

"What is it that you had to say out aloud."

"Why are you helping me?" she sighed.

"Because I need you to help me defeat Aizen."

"How did you know about Aizen I have never seen you before."

"I'm surprise that you haven't even asked my name yet. Isn't that the first thing you ask a stranger?"

" You know you are really starting to get annoy."

"I'm sorry I thought that you might want my help to defeat Aizen but I guess I was wrong." she said a little angrily.

"Damn it, no that's not it, okay fine what is your name?" he was looking at what she was wearing it was similar to the arrancars clothes.

"No, I'm not a arrancar." to answer as if she read his mind. " My name is Tsouyihime."

He just stared at her. "You can't be. Everyone says you are suppose to be dead."

"Well I'm not. I wanted them to think I was dead."

"But why?"

"Aizen asked me to join him when I found out his secrets I knew he needed to be destroyed not arrested, destroyed. So I toke his offer to find out more about him and his plans now I know almost everything about him and his plans. I need you to convince the soul society to go to war with him. I need them to take as much of the arrancars and hollows they can so you and I can get to Aizen. I have been planning this out for a hundred years. I need it to be carry out as best as it can. So I am pretending to be on Aizen's side to gain his trust so I can get close enough to destroy him."

"Why did you have to pretend to die to destroy him. I'm sure the soul society would help you."

"If I didn't go with Aizen I wouldn't have gain my powers to destroy him."

"What?" he just stared at her.

"He was the one who uncovered my powers I'm so much powerful then I was before I join up with him. But the thing is he has to." he just looked down at the ground. Tsouyihime felt a spiritual pressure coming this way.

"Gotta go." she said.

"But I'm not done asking questions."

"can't, answer later." she opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. "contact you when I can" she smiled at him. "Please don't tell anyone, it will give away what I work so hard for." he nodded his head.

" _I will. Can you contact me if you are in Hueco Mundo?" _He sent to her.

" _I don't know never tried. I will when I get there." _she sent back to him.

She step into the portal and it closed slowly and the last thing she saw was Ichigo's face. He looked so sad. Why was he sad she kept thinking. She join everyone who accusing Grimmjow for killing off the arrancars he took with them. She stood next to Aizen, who looked up at her.

"Where have you been?" he asked quietly.

She looked down at him. She didn't smile at him or anything. She wanted to give him the most disgusted look she could ever give but she couldn't, not to him. For a moment she felt like she wanted to rip him to pieces. She has never thought about him like that she has always wanted to be by his side, but not now she hated him for some reason. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Her anger was out of control. She couldn't believe why she hadn't attacked somebody yet. Aizen was giving her a worried look. He was wondering why she was taking so long to answer him . He saw something in her eyes. An emotion he can't quite make out, but it went away and she smiled at him slowly.

"Just watching Ichigo that's all."

He didn't like the fact that she was keeping something from him. He will have to just ignore that for awhile. He went back to the argument that was taking place between Tosen and Grimmjow. Tsouyihime was glad he went back to the argument. She knew now he was getting suspicious about her. Her anger went away but she still wanted to know why she even felt that anger. She looked up just in time to see Tosen cut off Grimmjow's arm. She wasn't to happy about that. It's not like she could protest. Everyone had thought it was what he deserved. Aizen was finding this amusing. At least now maybe he wouldn't go fight Ichigo anymore. She needed Ichigo to stay alive and to get stronger so he can help her.

* * *

YAY chapter 12! Thank you all for reading. Also thank you to all my supports you know who you are! Chapter 13 up soon. I think you guys will love it, I know i will. hehehe! Well I think I will give you a little hint! It was to do with some one who ...... nah I think i will wait for you to read it! XD I know I'm mean but I promise ya will love. (I hope) ^^


	13. Chapter 13: Orihime comes to Hueco Mundo

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just my OC!  
enjoy!

* * *

After everyone left, she went up to Grimmjow who was pissed off that he was no longer the sixth Espada, he was useless. He wanted to get revenge against Tosen. He notice Tsouyihime coming up to him. He felt humiliated now. She had sat there watching him being disowned. He would stare at her from time to time. She was looking at Aizen for the most part. She had a weird emotion on her face. But he couldn't put his finger on what emotion. Confusion, anger, sadness. He didn't know which one. He notice she finally looked at him right when his arm was being cut off, and his number being erased off his back. He felt ashamed that she had see all of this. He wanted her to see him as being the strongest. He chastised himself for even caring what she thinks. He didn't care what the others thought of him, but he cares a lot of what she thought of him. He turned his back to her, and walk off. As soon as he reached three steps she was right in front of him. He turned his head and looked at the floor.

"Grimmjow. I want you know that I was against them doing that. I wanted to stop it but it was not my call."

He was still looking down on the floor. He gave her a smirk. She looked at him one last time. She stared to walk off.

"Your not useless, you just need to know your place is all." she said quietly to him.

He had gotten a shocked look on his face. She didn't think he was useless. Those words repeated in his head she had said those words to him. She had given him the time of day when no one else has. He wanted for her to come back to him. He could always go to her, but he didn't want to upset Aizen. That could get him killed. He looked up to see Gin staring at him with a displeased look. He gets those from him all the time especially when he is with Tsouyihime. Like he doesn't like the fact she is with him, instead her involving with Gin. Gin had lifted himself off the wall and walk toward Grimmjow.

"Don't involve yourself with her anymore. She is not your concern." he told him as he passed by.

He walked toward the direction where Tsouyihime was headed. Shit he thought. He likes her there's no doubting that why else would he be so pissed off. Not because he needs to make sure nobody messed with her. She can take care of that her self. He walk back to his room thinking about all the stuff that has happen today especially what she had said about him.

A few days later they had named a new sixth Espada. Some of the Espada and arrancars were to go to the world of the living. While Ulqiorria was to find Orihime to have her come to Hueco Mundo. Aizen wanted to use her. After his mission was a success they all met in the throne room where they had force Orihime to use her power. Tsouyihime felt sorry for her. She didn't want Orihime to be involved, but she was.

_Tsouyihime. _Called out Ichigo_._

_Ichigo you got through I tried several times to call out to you. _

_I have too. Anyway Orihime is gone and the Soul Society is saying it was her choice to go. _he said sounding upset.

_She's fine Ichigo. She's right here. I'm keeping an eye on her. _she said to calm him.

_I'm coming there to save her, with or without the soul society's help. _He said angrily at her.

_okay _she sent.

She watched as Grimmjow walk up to Orihime. She was going to heal his arm she saw this in a vision and his back. He was now the sixth Espada once again since Luppi had been killed in the world of the living by the soul reapers. She was getting angry at him and she didn't know why she was standing in a corner instead of by Aizen like usual She didn't want to get that emotion again like the last time. She had her eyes closed. She was getting piss off more and more while Grimmjow taunted his amusement at them. She wanted to make him realize what he was doing was a mistake. She felt a presence right next to her.

"Yes can I help you." she said with out opening her eyes.

"Can't I just stand here without needing a reason?" asked Gin.

Damn it she thought he was starting to bug her. Why was he always around her. Not even Aizen was around her like he was. She open her eyes to see his head was facing hers. Does he ever open his eyes she thought. As if he read her mind he opens his eye enough only for her to see. He had red eyes just like hers. She gave him a shocked look. He closes his eyes and grin at her. She's never met anybody with eye's like hers.

"And were not even related." he said quietly to her.

She turned around to have Grimmjow staring at her. He had a piss off look on his face. She didn't know why. Grimmjow was outranged he can't believe she wasn't even watching him. He had done this for her. He wanted her to only watch him. Not Gin, or Aizen. Everyone was leaving the throne room . It was just Gin, Tsouyihime, and him left. Aizen had given an order to Ulqiorria to show Orihime to a room. He gave him more demands but the three of them just blocked them out. They heard the door shut. Tsouyihime was looking to see if Aizen had left. Apparently he doesn't know what was going on. She returned to look at Grimmjow who had a piss off look at Gin. Gin was being himself smiling at him. Like he had won something. She didn't know what was going on and she really didn't care. She let them fight out what they had to. She left to find Aizen since she has been avoiding him lately.

Few days later Tsouyihime was walking down toward where Orihime was being held. She knock on the door.

"Wh…who is it?" she asked very shyly.

"May I come in?" she asked her.

There was an hesitant moment then Orihime mumble something. Tsouyihime open the door. She looked at Orihime who was sitting on the floor looking out the window. Tsouyihime went to sit on her bed. Orihime turned to look at her. She didn't have a very nice look on her face.

"I'm not here to hurt you Orihime. I'm actually here to help you." she just went back to look out the window.

"why would any one here help me?" she said coldly.

"Maybe because we want the same thing." she replied back.

"And what is that."

"_To defeat Aizen." _she sent her. Orihime looked at her with wide eyes.

"How can you…."

" _just imagine that you are talking to me but with your mind."_

" _huh."_ she said. _oh my. I didn't know people can do this. _she went on.

"_not everyone can just me and the ones I talk to." _Tsouyihime said. "_Listen Orihime I need you stay calm I won't let anyone hurt you. I am sided with Ichigo. If you just do what Aizen says you should be safe."_

At least till Ichigo gets here she thought to herself. She thought it would be better off not to tell her that he was coming. She talk to her a while longer then she sense someone was looking for her. She was walking down the hall to her room she notice her door was open. She slowly walked in to make sure it wasn't a intruder. She knew this spiritual pressure. It was Aizen's.

"Is there something you need?" she asked him. He looked up at her with a confused look.

"Can't I just be here without needing something?" he asked back. Now she had looked at him with a confused expression.

"There isn't something you need then. That doesn't sound like you." she said to him.

He just smiled his wicked smile at her. "You're right. That doesn't sound like me at all. I do need something. I need you to look to see where Ichigo is at."

She broke inside. Crap she thought what if he knows Ichigo is coming. He has see right through me I bet. On the outside she kept her cool she just smiled at him.

"Sure." she closed her eyes.

She focused all her energy to find Ichigo. After several minutes of searching she came up blank. She opened her eyes, and looked at Aizen.

"It just comes up blank. There's nothing there. It's all just black." she told him.

"Hmmm." he though aloud. "Well just keep at it. I'm sure something will come up." he walked toward her and kissed her on the top of her head, then he was gone.

As soon as the door was shut she fell to her knees. She wanted to cry her plans almost came to an end. She sat back up and closed her eyes. She peek once more on Ichigo he was in Hueco Mundo. Although he was here he still had a long way to go.

The next day she was walking down the hall and she saw Grimmjow. He had his back toward her. The closer she got the more concern she felt. Then her head was pulled in a vision. Grimmjow was laying on the ground outside. A few minutes later she was pulled out of the vision. She looked up to see Grimmjow staring at her. She was so pissed off but she really didn't know why. It would help her with her plan. She gave him a death glare. His looks turn frighten and pissed off, but he just let it go. She walked passed him. "Don't be an idiot. Think before you act." was all she said to him.

* * *

Chapter 13 up! Chapter 14 will be up very soon! Thanks to all my supporters love you all! Well I hope you all liked this chapter! Cause I did! ^^


	14. Chapter 14: Hot and Cold

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach in any way. Just my OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." he shouted angrily at her.

She just left with her fast speed. He notice something sparkling in the air as she left. He slumped his shoulders.

"Damn it" he said aloud.

Why was she so cold. She was so nice to him, but now she turned against him like the others. And what was that stuff in the air when she left. Damn, why is she so hot-and-cold.

"Is something the matter." came a familiar voice.

Grimmjow hated this voice. He wanted to kill this bastard. He looked up to see Gin leaning against the wall opposite of him.

"Not any thing that concerns you." he said back. "Why are you always around, when we are talking?" he asked Gin. Gin just smiled at him.

"Tsouyihime is my concern, and not yours. It obvious that she thinks you are not worth anybody's time."

Grimmjow was way past his boiling point. He ran up to punch the wall next to his head.

"She is my concern. Your lucky that wasn't your face." he backed off and walked back to his room.

"You were born as an idiot and you will die as an idiot." was the last thing he heard Gin said before he walked away.

* * *

She didn't know why she was crying. She has never really cried for anyone outside of her family. She never cried for Aizen. So why was she crying for Grimmjow. Maybe because it was the vision she saw of him. She hopes he changes his mind. There was a big explosion coming from down stairs. She ran toward it. She notice the spiritual powers that were floating around. It was Ichigo and his friends. She ran up to Aizen who was in the meeting room. Giving orders to destroy all intruders. Everyone got up really fast. Grimmjow walked past her with out even giving her a glance. She didn't care. She was staring at Aizen. He went on with out looking back. All he has now was to destroy Ichigo. Tsouyihime was staring at Aizen. She didn't know what to feel.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if you hurray you can get there before Grimmjow." he said to her.

She was gone before he had anything else to say to her. When she got there she saw Ichigo lying on the ground. Damn it she thought.

"_How can I defeat Aizen if your dead ya idiot." _She sent to him.

She was about to walk up to him, but she heard someone coming. She hid in the shadows. So no one will see her. She saw Grimmjow with Orihime, and Nel. Nel was a former Espada she was knocked off by the fifth Espada. She knew Nel would get her revenge soon. She watched as Orihime brought Ichigo back to life. Grimmjow please don't do this she thought to herself. Ichigo took on his challenge and fought Grimmjow. The end result was Grimmjow's death. This was what she saw in her vision that made her mad. She saw him die and she knew the one person who was responsible the fifth Espada. No it had not been Ichigo who was responsible. She was going to kill him herself but knows Nel will do it. She had two out of the way now. She notice Renji and Uruy was fighting the eight Espada, and Rukia was fighting the ninth Espada although she succeeded she was in a fatal injury which could lead to her death. She turn around to looked at Ichigo as Nel defeated Norita. He was concern for Orihime, and the fact that she saw his hollow side. She finally smiled at him.

"_Okay now that she has accepted you could you move on some of your friends sakes are in danger."_

He nodded his head_. "_

_Could you look after Orihime?" _

" _Yeah." _She replied back. He explain something to her and left.

"_Thank you" _she heard Orihime say to her_. _

Tsouyihime smiled to herself this was a first time in a long time she felt grateful to help someone.

"_Come on Orihime we need to go."_

* * *

Okay chapter 14 complete. Although this chapter was kinda shorter than the rest. But I promise to upload chapter 15 very soon like in a day. I think that I am going to just going to upload a chapter a day, cause that's what I have been doing lately. I'm surprise I even have time to do that! Any way you don't want to listen to my rambling. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews, comments, suggestions are welcome just click the link below! I wanna thank poly, Hermana-De-Espada, vivvy09, shadowfangirl24, music fans, Your Hoshi , The-Kiwi-Lover, Christy228, tsuirakukahen for favorite story, author alert, or story alert. I LOVE you guys to death!


	15. Chapter 15: The war begins

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Just my OC.

I wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner I kinda had a melt down then I got sick. Then other reason was I needed to type the rest of the story. Well Chapter 15 is here. ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

She went to Aizen. He was giving orders. Tsouyihime stood next to him until he was finished. It's almost time for Aizen to go down she thought to herself. Ichigo went back to the soul society to inform them about the plans. They will put Kakura town asleep and move them to the soul society. They will put up a fake version, and will wait for Aizen to show up. Orihime was still in Hueco Mundo as she was caught by Ulquiorra. He was going to watch over her at all times, but she had a vision that Ichigo will be coming back for her. A few days later Ichigo came back to get her, but ended up killing Ulquiorra in the process. By this point Aizen and the rest left for the human world.

"_Go Ichigo"_ she sent him.

He nodded his head, and grabbed Orihime hand. Tsouyihime opened a portal to the human world. Ichigo and Orihime step through. Ichigo looked back to see the opening closing.

"_Aren't you coming?" _he sent to her.

"_Not right now. Have something I need to do first."_

The opening closed. Tsouyihime came out of the darkness, and walk over to where the weaker arrancars where at. As soon as she finished killing them, she checked in on the rest of Espada, they were just now all being defeated one by one. All who was left was Aizen and Gin. Tsouyihime thought it was time to make her appearance. Gin was standing on the ground watching Shinji fighting Aizen. She knew he wasn't a match for him. She opened a portal as forced Shinji back a few hundred feet. As she stepped through, she could tell people were yelling. She was walking through the portal when she saw Aizen's face, she could tell he was smiling as her. He reached his hand out at her.

"I would like all of you to meet my new queen that will stand at the top of the heavens with me."

Tsouyihime place her hand into his as she step through into the world of the living. Ichigo looked up at her. She was smiling at him. How can she smile at him after what he has done. A few seconds later he heard a few gasps. The first one being from Kisuke. He looked around him. Kisuke, Unohana, Jushiro, Shunsui, Yoruichi, even Byakuya, and captain Yamamoto had a shocked look on their faces. He looked over at the Vizards faces they were shocked as well.

" Wh….Who is that?" ask Rangiku.

Gin smirked. In a moment Rangiku hand her Zanpakto at his neck.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

" That girl up there is Tsouyihime." answered Hiyori.

"But I thought she was dead?" asked Rukia. Ichigo and Orihime looked down. Renji notices.

" What's wrong?" he asked Ichigo.

"He knew she was alive." answered Shinji. All of Tsouyihime's family stared at him.

"If you knew she was alive, they why didn't you say anything to us." asked Yoruichi.

Ichigo didn't answer her. They all started go in a uproar. Kisuke walk up to him with Isshin behind him.

"Why would you keep something like that?" he asked.

This had caught everyone's attention even Tsouyihime, since she can hear better than Aizen due to her mysterious powers. The pressure was on Ichigo. Orihime told him to just go ahead and tell them.

"Becau…. Because she asked me not to." was his reply. Gin was laughing. Everyone turn to look at him.

"You all thought she died, when really she was your enemy in disguise." Gin pointed at them.

This pissed off everyone, They looked up at a mocking Aizen, and smiling Tsouyihime.

"Looks like your princess wasn't as nice as she pretends to be.:" retorted Aizen. " Is there anything you would like to say, My queen." he asked her.

She smiled at him, then looked at Ichigo. He had a worry look on his face. She nodded lightly. Not enough so anyone caught on, but Ichigo got it. Tsouyihime turned around to face Aizen.

"You' re right Sosuke, I'm not so nice."

She called Kurohime to her. Aizen got a smirk on his lips, but he didn't know what was coming. With fast speed Tsouyihime dragged her blade across Aizen's torso. He jumped back. His hand automatically went to where she cut him. It was barely bleeding. Damn she thought, she would have to go to more strength.

* * *

Okay chapter 15 done. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews appreciated. Chapter 16 will be up as soon as it is typed! Lol! Loves to supporters! ^^


	16. Chapter 16: Why can't you see?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just Tsouyi!  
Enjoy!

* * *

With fast speed Tsouyihime dragged her blade across Aizen's torso. He jumped back. His hand automatically went to where she cut him. It was barely bleeding. Damn she thought, she would have to go to more strength. She released her spiritual pressure. Aizen smirked at her.

"Are you just showing them that you are them that you are not so nice."

She didn't smile. Before he could respond again she had already used her fast speed to cut him deeper on his shoulder. He pushed back further.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Tsouyihime stood up straight looking dead serious in his eyes.

"Taking you down." she replied. Aizen rushed up to her.

Ichigo saw him put Aizen put his hands around Tsouyi's neck. he couldn't allowed this to happen. He looked around him, everyone was just watching the scene. He pushed with his feet. He couldn't let her do this by herself.

"_I'm coming." _he sent her. She looked down at him.

" _Stay where you are." _she sent back. _"I'm the only one who can do this."_

Ichigo stopped, he was not even ten feet off the ground.

"_But you need our help." _he sent her.

She shook her head. "_I don't see anybody coming to help me." _

Ichigo turn around to see nobody going to help her.

"_I can do this myself, I have to do this myself." _she said softly to him.

"But we can help you." he said aloud.

Everyone turned toward him.

"_Sorry Ichigo you've played your part." _

He can't believe this was all he could do for her. I'm going up there anyway whether she wants my help or not. As if she read his mind she put up a thin barrier wall around her and Aizen.

"Damn it Tsouyi, why can't you see that you are not alone in this. There are people here who will help if you ask. But no, you decided you have to fight this alone. You don't have to. You have people here who love you. They will help you. You're not alone." He yelled at her.

He felt something next to him. He looked over to see Kisuke and Yoruichi next to him. Soon Shinji and the rest of the Vizards join them. Then Shunsui, Jushiro and Byakuya join them, with Hisagi as well. She smiled down at them. She was happy that they supported her, but this was something for her alone to face. This was her destiny. She was accepting her destiny. She felt Aizen's hands tighten around her neck. She returned her attention back on him. He had an angriness in his eyes. She felt sympathy for him, but she didn't show it.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Sosuke, but you needed to stopped and I am the only one who can do it."

He let go of her. He just stared at her. Those eyes that he loves were staring coldly back at him. He had no choice. He was going to have to kill her. She was now an obstacle in his course. He pulled out his Zanpakto.

"Then there is no way around it."

He charged forward and barley slashed her leg. She knew he had gotten faster. She would have to pull out her hollow form. She placed her hand over her face and silently called her hollow to her. Ichigo was shocked. He didn't know she was a Vizard. Apparently neither did the other Vizards by the look of their faces. Tsouyihime bolted to Aizen. She had gotten his arm. He was bleeding severely. She was surprise that it had not come off. She looked all around her for him. Then she felt a sharp blade against her neck and her arm that held her Zanpakto was pulled up. He held her close to his body as he could get it. With her other hand she broke the hollow mask, so she can talk to him clearly.

"I did all of this for us." he stated. "I loved you , I went to all the lengths to get us here, but you're the one who is going to stop this."

"I love Sosuke, and it kills me that I have to do this but I can't sacrifice people who are important to the world."

"Aren't we important?"

"Yes we are all important, but you have become to destructive, even if it means to kill you to stop you then I will do it. After all it was my destiny to stop you."

"But that means you will down as well."

"Yes if that is what it takes." she said emotionlessly.

" If only you can see what I had in store for us." he whispered.

Tsouyihime murmured Shirohime under her breath. Her completely white bankia appeared in her free hand. She trusted it backwards. To his leg. As soon as the blade hit him, his blade scraped her neck. She started to bleed a little, but not enough to kill her. His Zanpakto cut her face. There was a scratch form the side of her right eye to the tip of the right side of her mouth. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. He had fully released his spiritual power. He kept attacking her. She felt powerless once again. She didn't know how to beat him.

_Use Ginhime. said a familiar voice. _She nodded her head.

"Combine Shirohime, Kurohime."

There was a bright light.

* * *

hehe chapter 16 is finally typed up now just have to type up the rest! lol anyway I will try to have chapter 17 up asap! thanks to my supporters! love ya lots!


	17. Chapter 17: The End?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach just Tsouyi!

There might be some OOCness so if you don't like don't read. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Use Ginhime. _said a familiar voice. She nodded her head.

"Combine Shirohime, Kurohime."

There was a bright light. It had blinded everyone. When the light left she was in her third Bankai form. She held her bow very tightly.

"_Come back to us." _she heard Ichigo say.

"_I will." _

Aizen was ready to get this done. If he couldn't have her no one will. Tsouyihime raised her bow up and aimed it as Aizen. He charged his Zanpakto at her. She shot her arrow right at his left leg. He went down on one knee. She shot again this time it went into his shoulder. She ran towards him. She image that her bow would become a sword. There was a glow and as soon as it faded in her hand was a silver Zanpakto. She dashed forward at Aizen. This it she thought my last chance to defeat him. She put all of her being and last hope into her sword. She pushed forward and strike Aizen right through his heart. She saw the agony in his face. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her own chest. She looked down at her chest. Aizen had pierced her own heart with his Zanpakto. She look at his face.

"Looks like the prophecy came true after all."

"I guess so." she replied.

"I love you." she heard him say before he languished away.

"I love you too." she whispered softly.

Her hands went to her chest. Her sword faded along with Aizen. So this is it she thought. I die by my own heart. She felt something wet running down her face. Her hand went up to her nose. She pulled her hand back down. There was blood on her fingers. Blood was running down from her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Then she couldn't breathe anymore. She fell to her knees. She was still in midair. Then there was a hashing wind blowing. She heard a cracking noise. She looked around, then the barrier broke into little pieces. The wind pick up some more. Everyone down below covered their faces. Tsouyihime felt like she was losing herself, giving into the darkness. Goodbye she said to herself. It was meant to those down below who supported her. She could not hold on anymore. She gave in. her eyes closed and her body went limp. She fell over to the ground.

Just as the harsh wind stops Ichigo looked up just in time to see Tsouyi falling to the ground. He was flash stepping before anyone had time else had time to recover. He didn't care about anyone else at that moment. Only Tsouyi was his only concern. He was growing more anxious to get to her. It felt like hours not minutes to get to her. He saw her laying on the ground. Her back was to him. He saw a pool of blood around her. He rushed up to her. He was on his knees next to her. He picked her up and cradle her to him.

"Tsouyi!" he shouted _Tsouyi _he thought to her, but there was no answer.

He bowed his head on her chest. He started to hear footsteps behind him, but he tuned everything out. He just wanted for her to be safe. Why he thought why wouldn't you let us help? Tears had escaped his eyes. Everyone went silent as they heard him sob. All of those who were close to her before were trying their best to hold back tears. It was a million timed sadder now then it was when she had supposedly had died. This time they witness her dead in person. The head captain had reached them. He walked over with Kisuke and the others that were close to her including Shinji and Hiyori. Kisuke put his hand on Ichigo' s shoulder. He looked over to see his sweet Tsouyihime's face, it was covered with blood. He hardly recognized her.

"Kurosaki, we appreciate for what you have done for the soul society, but we need to give her a proper burial." Old man Yamamoto said. Ichigo didn't want to go.

"Ichigo you need to let go now." demanded Kisuke.

"I want to carry her." he said to them.

Nobody said anything. The head captain just nodded. Ichigo stood up very slowly to make sure he wouldn't drop her. He turned around to see a soul reapers from the soul society and his friends staring at him. He looked over at his friends. They all looked down. Orihime had heavy tears running down her face. Chad and Uryu had a sad and a pissed off look on their faces. The head captain started walking Ichigo followed behind him. As he walked by Tsouyi's family, they all bowed down. They were showing respect to her Tsouyi, but as he passed by each one her heard a "thank you" including Byakuya. They were showing him respect as well. After he passed everyone they bow down to their knees. He got to his friends and looked at them. He gave them a small sad smile. As if something burst inside of him tears came flowing down his face. He wasn't sobbing tears were just flooding from his eyes and down his face.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: **Well that's were I leave it. I know the fight scene was short and not all that detail well that's because I suck at writing as fight scenes I realize I really didn't make Aizen fight all that much but I also didn't' want to drag it out. Did I tell you all that I actually not that big fan of Aizen, I mean I don't hate him. I actually love bad guys but Aizen is just ugh! No my favorite character is Grimmjow! I have to tell you that it was hard for me to write that Ichigo was crying! OMG I can't believe it is coming to end. There's not so many chapters left. Well before you get to disappointed I'm going to tell ya that there WILL be a sequel. Yep it's called _The Reunion._ It will be released as soon as I put up the one-shots/side stories. Please reviews are welcome I would like to hear your thoughts on what you think the squeal might be about! Okay one last thing I have put up a poll on who do you like with my OC Tsouyihime. Please vote! You can chose 2 people at a time! Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18: Comatose

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach just my OC.

Please vote for your favorite with Tsouyi now on my profile it will affect the sequel.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsouyihime felt light. It was like she floating or being carried. She felt something wet falling on her face. Was is raining? She asked herself. She didn't remember where she was, or remember who she was with. Ichigo popped in her head. Things were now starting to come back to her. She had finally defeated Aizen. After a hundred years she had defeated Aizen, but in the end she could not save herself like she promised Ichigo. But why am I still here? Where ever here was. She though to herself. She heard some one sobbing. It sounds like Ichigo. Was he cry for her she wondered. He's such a crybaby she thought.

Ichigo felt a hand on his cheek. He open his eyes. Tears ran down his face.

"Stop crying." she said. "I find you see."

He smiled down at her through his tears. She opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

"Now put me down I can walk."

He was hesitant at first, but he let her down. Her feet landed on the ground. She felt fine except for a few muscle pains here and there. Apparently her muscles in her legs weren't strong enough to hold her up. Her knees gave in and she fell forward. Ichigo caught her shoulder before she fell. He put her left arm over his shoulder. Then she felt someone holding her other arm. She turned to see Yoruichi holding up her other side; she smiled at her. Tsouyihime was exhausted she wanted to go to sleep. She heard a few people sobbing she turned her head to see her family looking at her, crying. She gave them a weak smile.

"Don't cry. I'm fine you see." she repeated this time to them. Kisuke shook his head.

"Don't give us that." he said annoyingly.

Her smile went away. She knew he blamed himself she looked down ashamed. She had to betray them to protect them. Unohana step up.

"Let's get you to the infirmary, and see if there's anything to help you.

Unohana examine her and she seemed to be fine. Tsouyihime fell into a deep sleep after her examination. She fell a sleep for some quite time. It eventually turned to days and she has still not awaken. Ichigo would come by and see her everyday waiting for her to wake up. He wouldn't leave the soul society until he knew she was alright. Everyone that cared enough about her came by to see her including Byakuya, but only at night when everyone was asleep.

After two weeks she fell asleep Unohana pronounce that she was in a comatose state. It has been a month and she has still not awaken. Her heart still beats, but it's like it is a slumber she cannot awake from. They are all wait for her to wake up.

Tsouyihime fluttered her eyes open. It felt like to her she has been asleep for a long time. She sat up slowly; she notices that it is dark. There was nobody on the room but herself. She takes a note the she is in the infirmary. She moved her legs over the edge of the bed she was in and hopped down. She walked to the door that opened to the outside. It was dark, it was the middle of the night. She walked out to feel the cold air against her skin. She was dressed in a thin white robe. So the air went straight through. She went to the edge of the floor board and sat on the very edge so she can dangle her feet, and feel the grass between her toes. She sat there for awhile glazing at the moon. She turned her head with her fast reflexes to see a dark head man looking down at her. His face has a surprised look, because she scared him with her fast reflexes.

The dark haired man was staring at her. She saw three scars, and a 69 on his face.

"Hello Hisagi." she smiled up at him. He walked beside her and looked up at the moon.

"I didn't think you would remember me." she looked up at him in curiosity.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I guess it is because it has been a long time and I was just a child when I met you so I didn't think you would remember."

She didn't know what to say so she just sat there staring at the moon.

"So where you here to visit me or what?" he looked down at her.

"No, I actually was looking for Unohana, but I guess she is asleep."

"I am not asleep." came a voice behind them.

They both turned around to see Unohana's sweet smiling face. Tsouyihime couldn't believe she didn't even notice she was behind them. Her reflexes and senses were off. Maybe she hadn't fully recover yet.

"What can I do for you lieutenant Shuuhei?" he went up to her to talk softly to her.

"Top fat left cabinet." he thanked her and went into the room she just came out of. He came back out, nodded his head at her, and turned to Tsouyi and smiled.

"Glad to see you're okay."

She smiled back at him and nodded. He left in the directions of his squad quarters. Unohana came to sit by her, looking up into the moonlight.

"How long have I been asleep?" Tsouyi asked.

"About a month and a half." she placed her hand on Tsouyi's shoulder. " I missed you." she whispered.

"Missed you too." she said as she smiled at her.

After sitting there for awhile they got up to back to sleep. Tsouyihime woke up with the sun on her face. It was still early. Early enough for everyone to still be sleeping, but she noticed a man sitting outside the room. She made sure her robe was pulled tight around her. She slid open the door to see Shunsui sitting where she was last night. She went to sit next to him. He turned his head to look at her. She could see wet tacks down his face, he seemed to have been crying. She gave him her sweetest smile to help cheer him up. He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand. He laced his fingers with hers.

"So why were you crying?" she asked him.

He looked down at the ground beneath his feet.

"That I heard you were awake."

She squeezed his hand tight. They heard walking. Shunsui turn around to see who it was.

"Hello old friend."

"Hello yourself." came a familiar voice.

Since Shunsui was so much bigger than Tsouyihime that when she leaned back to see Jushiro he got a surprise look on his face when he saw her. She guessed he didn't hear that she was awake now. She smiled up at him.

"Hello, Jushiro."

"Come sit with us." said Shunsui. He walked over to the other side of Tsouyihime and sat down. She laced her free fingers with Jushiro's. he smiled a weak smile at her.

"Your hair has gotten longer." she said to him.

"Well that is what happens when we haven't see each other in a hundred years. I have seen yours has grown long too."

"Well," she replied mockingly. " that's what happens when we haven't see each other in a hundred years." They all laughed. They sat there for awhile with Unohana joining them. They were all about to stand up when they heard landing footsteps behind them. They all looked except Tsouyihime.

"Yes, what is it that we can do for you?" asked Jushiro.

"The head captain needs to see Tsouyihime immediately." came the voice of the head captain's lieutenant. Tsouyihime stood up releasing their hands.

"I'll catch you guys later." was all she said and giving them a small sad smile without looking at them. They couldn't help but feel worry for her. She followed the lieutenant to see the head captain.

* * *

Okay we are coming to and end! Lol please reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Chapter 19 up soon. Don't forget to vote your favorite on my poll for Tsouyi it will have a little impact for the sequel. I still want to hear your thoughts on what you think the sequel with be about! Thanks for reading and to the supporters.


	19. Chapter 19: On Trial

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach as you all know.

Just my don't forget to vote on my poll for you favorite! Just check out my enjoy cause the next chapter will be the last!

* * *

Ichigo woke up with the bright sun on his face and the talking outside the room he was in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

They all turned and faced him, all of them had worried faces on. He looked around to see Kisuke, Yoruichi, and the other Vizards are in the room as well.

"well," said Orihime very hesitated.

"They told us all to stay in this room, and we don't know why." Chad finished for her.

"I wonder what's going on."

"Have no idea." said Kisuke. He was sitting in the corner with Yoruichi. "But I have a feeling about the situation."

They all jumped when the heard pounding at the door. "Ichigo are you in there?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah." she slid the door open, everybody was staring at her. He noticed Renji, Hisagi, Shunsui, Unohana, and Jushiro running up behind her.

"What's wrong?" he asked very worried. They were all curious to hear what she had to say.

"It's," she panted she was out of breath.

"Tsouyihime, she's being tried for treason." Renji breathed out.

Everybody's face fell. Kisuke stood up with Yoruichi right behind him. "She's awake?"

"Yes." replied Unohana. "She awoken last night."

"She saved the soul society and the world of the living, why is she being tried for treason?" asked Shinji.

"No time for questions. We need to get to the central forty six before they decide her verdict. If they find her guilty then they will execute her." said Rukia. The group outside turned around Byakuya was standing behind them. Rukia went up to him.

"You can't stop us, we are going to save her." she said. Ichigo and Renji had join her.

"Sorry captain, but I am with Rukia." said Renji while the rest of the group joined them.

He looked coldly at them, especially Ichigo, but the expression soften a little bit. "I have never said I was." he turned and nodded his head for them to follow.

Tsouyihime was standing in her white robe still, she was hand cuffed with spiritual pressure bound cuffs. She knew she can break them easily, but she had suspected this was going to happen. The moment she decided to go with Aizen she knew it would happen. It would have either been Aizen or the central forty six that ended her existence. She didn't blame them. She was a betrayer wither she wanted to be one or not. She deserved it. She was in a side room waiting for her trial. She closed her eyes. She remembered the head captain's face as he delivered the news of her trial. He was so emotionless. She shook the image out. After all he wasn't her real father. She looked to the doors as they opened. Two guards came in to escort her to the trial. As soon as she got there, they instructed her to stand in the middle. She stood there until they spoke.

"Tsouyihime, former princess of the soul society. You are on trial as of treason against the soul society. You worked with Sosuke Aizen and the arrancars giving them information, and secrets of important values." said an elderly women.

Tsouyihime bowed her head slightly when she her his name. a name she would like to forget, but cannot.

"is there anything you would like to say in your defense." asked another.

"No." she replied. She deserved this so why would they even ask that.

"Very well." she was escorted out so they can discuss her fate. She waited for quite some time before. She was brought back in.

"We have reached our verdict." said the elderly women.

* * *

Well that's were I leave it! Okay the next chapter will be the last chapter! But look for my one-shots/side stories they will be coming out shortly then the sequel _The Reunion._ Chapter 20 up soon! Don't forget to vote on your favorite! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated just click below! Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20: The Verdict

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach in anyway as you all know!

Okay please don't forget to vote on you favorite!

Please enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could up the long star way to the central forty six. He was a lot faster than anybody that was running behind him so he was pretty far ahead. I have to get to her he thought. I need to save her. After what seemed like forever he and the group reach the top. They all ran to the door which held Tsouyihime, but as they got there Yamamoto was blocking the door.

"I'm sorry old man but I need to save her whether you wants us to save her or not I will get in there." Ichigo pulled his sword in front of him and got into his fighting stance.

"Sorry captain but we are with Ichigo." replied Shunsui.

"Very well you leave me no choice." They were all prepare to fight, but instead he just stepped aside. Ichigo didn't waste anytime her went right past him and kicked the door open.

"Tsouyihime you are….." They all heard something busted open from the back. They all turned to see Ichigo had kicked it opened. He dodged guards as he made his way to her, but before he could get there they stop him. Tsouyihime looked into his brown eyes.

"Go away Ichigo you are not suppose to be here."

"But, they can't do this. You are the one that saved them."

"I have to take responsibility for my actions." she said to him harshly. Her head had lowered so her hair covered her face.

"But don't you want to live?" he asked her.

"Responsibility comes before wants."

"So you are just going to give up and die. Do you not want to live anymore?"

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is! If you want something then just say it. There are people who will listen." Her head lowered so more. She wished Ichigo would just leave. He was making it harder for her to accept her responsibility.

"Say what you want Tsouyi." everybody was staring curiously at her. They all wanted her to go on living.

"I………." she said quietly. "I…I want……to………I want to live!" she screamed at last. She lifted her head up and tears were streaming down. Ichigo was staring at her.

"Good I glad you have some sense." Her family smiled at her. They heard a cough behind her.

"I believe it is up to us to decide her fate." said the old woman.

"But she …" said Ichigo before he was interrupted.

"Yes we are aware she saves the two worlds. Therefore she is founded not guilty. She will also remain the soul society's higher princess." Tsouyi whipped her head around up at the head chair. "Your are free to go milady."

She felt her hand being pulled out of the central forty six. Her hand was down once again. She can't believe they had let her go. She deserved to die, but she was happy the Ichigo and her family were there supporting her to live.

"Why are you crying?" Ichigo asked her. Everyone turned to look at her. She hadn't realized she was crying. She never cried in front of anyone, in fact she never hardly cries. Her hand went up automatically to her eyes. She was trying to wipe them all away, but it was no use the tears still kept coming. A hand grabbed hers, then someone hugged her to their body. She looked up to see Ichigo hugging her.

"Ichigo…."

"Stop pushing people away, you are not alone any longer. Your family has your back and will help you."

Tsouyi looked up to see her family and Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime smiling at her. She broke down in tears again. She never felt so loved before, not even with Aizen, or Grimmjow.

"Why are you Crying now?"

"It's just that I have never been loved so much before." she replies as the tears were slowing down. She felt a cold hand on her cheek. She looked up to see Yamamoto wiping her tears away.

"Do not fret little one you will always have someone who will love you." she smiled up at him. It was really the first time he really showed affection to her. It made her more happy. She turned around to see the rest of her family smiling at her. The last person she saw was Byakuya who standing in the back so no one saw him smiling gently at her.

"Come on, I'm starving." said Renji. They all laughed and started walking. Tsouyihime looked up at the bright shining sky. _Thank you she sent silently._ She didn't know who she was talking to but she felt like someone was listening to her prayers.

"What are you doing now Tsouyi? Let's go." said Ichigo annoyed.

"Hold your horses strawberry." she replied.

"Hey, who said you can call me strawberry?"

"I did."

"Well I don't like that."

"Too bad, cause that is what I am calling you." They kept arguing as they head toward the others.

* * *

Well the last chapter. I am sad to say the story has ended or has it? nope there will be a sequel but before that there are side stories/ one-shots coming out soon! So look for them! I would like to thank everyone for reading and supporting this story. Please don't forget to vote!


	21. Side Story 1: Hated but Loved

Tsouyihime side story 1

Discalimer: I do not own Bleach so get over it!

Warnings: There might be some Aizen OCness so if you don't like Don't read. Thanks for reading! ENJOY!

I wanted to do this for those who like or supported Aizen and Tsouyihime as a couple. Now this takes place before Aizen gets the Hogoku, a few months after she has awaken.

* * *

Tsouyihime was waiting in her room being bored to death as usual. She kinda wanted Aizen to come to her. She loved him she couldn't help it. She knew this was going to happen, and she tried everything to stop these stupid feelings for ever happening but no other man had man her feel this way she tired to fall in love with Kisuke but it just didn't work. She knew he loved her but she just couldn't feel the same. There was no one but Sosuke Aizen.

She hated this stupid prophecy crap falling in love with the enemy and have to destroy him and yourself in the end. She hated it she just wanted to live with her family even if it means she couldn't fall in love with another at lest she got her family. She heard the door open and looked to see Aizen coming in. Her heart started to beat faster. She tried to calm down but it hadn't worked. As he got closer the more she wanted to be in his arms.

"My queen, your heart is beating kind of fast is something the matter?" She loved the way he called her his queen but in real life she hated when people called her something like that.

"No" she said.

"Why is your heart beating so fast then?"

"It's…because you're…..here She stuttered.

He smiled at her like he liked to hear that answer. The next thing she knew he pulled her in to a tight embrace. She hugged him back. She was afraid to let go. Why she thought why am I thinking like this I don't know why she shouted in her head. He pulled her back a little to look in her eyes. He loved the deep red of them. He fell in love with them at the first time he saw her.

_She was in the gardens looking at a rose bush. This was a time he was actually there himself. He happen to look up when he was passing by to fetch something for his captain. She looked over at his way and smiled at him. Those red eyes were so hypnotizing. His heart began to quicken and his breath was short. He wasn't there to fall in love his mission was to collect as much information on the soul society as he can, but he couldn't help that she was so beautiful. He smiled back and went on his way. He just wanted to get away as fast as he could he didn't want anything to do with her. She was way to powerful for him to get involved with. But then he thought again if he could get her on his side then she could be an asset to his plans, but he wanted to wait and see where his plans take him first. _

His memory came out of focus now he was focus on her again. She was staring back at him. He couldn't believe that she would even come with him. Her heart was so set on protecting the Soul Society so why was she here. He question that all the time he figured that she would want to kill him, but every time he thought that he would remember the prophecy. The one you love will destroy you and themselves. He thought he could get her on his side and have her fall for him then may be he could save himself and her. She was still staring at him he was going to give in but he did not want to force himself on her. He just love her so much. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. There was no other girl but her. He move his lips towards her. She inched hers toward his. He knew she wanted this too. Then he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her hard. He just wanted to sit there and hold her. But he knew he had other things to do. She kissed him back just as hard. She didn't want him to go but she knew he was going to in a little bit. She was just going have to live with what she's got.

She was longing for him she sent that through the kiss as if he had read her mind he did the same. She pulled him on top of her. She was feeling adrenaline running through her. She wanted more. He broke the kiss to look down at her. He kissed her lips then her chin. He kept moving down toward her neck. He had hit her soft spot and he could tell she liked it. Then he heard a knock on the door. He pulled himself up as fast as he could. Tsouyihime was up in a flash also and had a pissed off look on her face. Aizen open the door to find Gin standing there. By the look of Gin's face she could tell Aizen wasn't to happy about the intrusion either.

"Yes what is it?" Aizen growled.

"Well I'm sorry for intruding you sir but we have situations to attend to. With you getting distracted then we will lose are chance." he said. Aizen turned around

"I will have to go Tsouyihime. We'll finish this later."

Okay was all she said. After Aizen left, Gin was still standing there staring at her smiling. He then chuckled. "Looks like fun, we might have to try it sometime." he turned around and left. She wanted to kill Gin for saying that. Aizen came back later that night to finish what he had started, but he was gone when Tsouyihime woke up. He would do this every so often.

* * *

Author's comments: well there is my TsouyihimeXAizen side story next will probaly be KisukeXTsouyihime.


	22. Side Story 2: Compressed Feelings

Tsouyihime side story 2:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach so don't sue! hope you ENJOY!

Authors comment: This is for all those who support or like Kisuke and Tsouyihime. This takes place before she was suppose to die.

* * *

Kisuke was getting tired but he knew Tsouyihime wanted to know more about herself and he wouldn't rest until he found out for her. He had been working on this for none stop for about a week. He had gotten somewhere but not enough. He needed more information. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said. He look up to see Tsouyihime come in as if she came on queue. He smiled at her. She could tell he was tired.

"Come on captain you need some sleep. "

"But I'm not tired besides I'm not finished. Don't you want to know more about yourself?"

"Not right now you need your sleep first." She replied back.

She helped him get to his room. She notice he wasn't walking to straight. He was really tired. She helped him lay down on his bed. He really wanted her to be in his arms. He loved her dearly why couldn't she see that. She didn't show interest in him or anybody. May be it was in the prophecy he read about. May be it applied to her. When he examine her the results came up that she had a strange mark on her. He looked up but only found a prophecy that talk about it, but he also thought it was a mark of royal too. He went back to stare at her. She was so beautiful. Oh why, why couldn't she see he loved her so much. Tsouyihime looked down at him he had a weird expression on his face. It was one of longing. She now knows that he loves her but for some reason she couldn't feel the same. Instead she was interested in Aizen. She knew he was up to something but she couldn't help that she felt a connection to him. She hated the fact that Kisuke was interested in her but she wasn't in return. May be she could give him a chance. The feelings will grow if she might give him a chance.

He wanted her so badly. He lean up toward her. He notice she was staring at him, but he didn't care anymore. He pulled her down on top of him. Her lips about an inch away from his. She had a surprise look on her face. He just couldn't hold on anymore. He kissed her with all his might. She was hesitant for a moment but she kissed him back. He got rougher, he also notice that she was not into it like he was. He just toke what he got. He rolled her over so he was on top he looked down at her face. It looked like she was enjoying it but her eyes told a different story. He went on anyway he wait for this for awhile. At first he didn't feel for her. But the more he got to know her he fell in love with her. Now he couldn't hold himself anymore. He kissed her hard. Than he went straight for her neck. He kissed all around to find her spot. He went up back to her mouth. She was not even kissing him back anymore. He stopped and got off of her.

"I sorry, I know I was being to rough and forceful on you but I couldn't help it."

"Don't apologize I know you love me but I just couldn't feel the same." He kissed her one last time, and yawned. She got up so he can lay on his bed.

"Get some sleep captain, you really need it." she turned off his light and shut his door.

A week later he woke up and went to find Tsouyihime. He didn't want there to be any uncomfortable relationship between them. He asked around for her and ended up finding her with Aizen he notice she was looking at him like he would look at her. She had found someone else she loved this had made him mad, but he had no right to tell her who she should love. He had a bad feeling about Aizen there was something off about him. He asked if he could borrow Tsouyihime for awhile. He was telling her about what he had found out, but she wasn't even listening to him. He was angry that he couldn't get her to love him back that she was spending so much time with Aizen than him.

"Did you hear that?" he asked

"Hm what?"

"I said that you also have this mark on your chest that I'm not familiar with. Are you okay? I think you are spending too much time with Aizen do you like him or something?"

"What?" she was shocked that he would even say such a thing.

"Sorry I was out of line. I guess that I went around looking for you and nobody has seen you. I think they were hurt that you didn't go see them, they are your family." Kisuke was pretty made about that too, but he will have to just watch her from a far.

* * *

Author's comments: This was actually a alternant version of chapter 4. I didn't put this version in because it was mainly Kisuke's point of view instead of Tsouyihime's, and it was to long to put in. I kinda want to put it in. It explores their relationship. I know those who support this couple are probably pissed off she wasn't into him, but this is a side story it wasn't suppose to be them getting together. It tells you a little more about her feelings, thoughts, and emotions. Okay the next side story is a Tsouyihime X Grimmjow!


	23. Side Story 3: Is it too late?

Tsouyihime Side Story 3: Is it too late?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach in anyway just my OC!

Authors Notes: This is a side story about Tsouyihime and Grimmjow. Now those who haven't caught on with them well here it is. He likes her and knows it but won't admit. She is confused. She doesn't know why she cares for him. She does love him but doesn't realizes until it is too late. This is for those who support them as a couple. This takes place before he dies. It is kinda like part of Chapter 14 I just didn't add in.

* * *

She didn't know why she was crying. She has never really cried for anyone outside of her family. She never cried for Aizen. So why was she crying for Grimmjow. Maybe because it was the vision she saw of him. She saw him die. How was she suppose to live with that. She can't lose him not after she realized that she was in love with him. She didn't think that she could ever love anyone but Aizen, yet here was Grimmjow who made her stop to think twice about him. She wanted him to change his mind. He doesn't need to go after Ichigo. She was only cold to him because she didn't want him to go off and die. She stopped running. May be I could convince him to stop she thought. She turned around. She wanted him to stay safe. She ran back where they were at. He wasn't there she notice Gin walking by.

"Gin, where is Grimmjow?" she asked him.

"Why would you want to know that when I'm right here?"

She hated Gin he was always creeping around. She didn't like that about him. The only thing was his smile she liked his smile.

"Just tell." she demanded.

"Or what?" he asked annoyingly.

"I tell Aizen that you were bothering me." she retorted. He smile faded.

"How about Grimmjow?"

" My word against yours?" she smiled at him.

"He is in his room." she left in the speed of light. She knocked on his door.

"Go away." he said angrily. She opened his door anyway. He was sitting on his bed with his back turn.

"I said go aw….." he turned around to see Tsouyihime standing there. He closed his mouth and turned around. He didn't want her to see him crying. He felt weak cause he was crying over her.

"What do ya want?" he asked her.

She didn't answer him. He looked behind him, but she wasn't there. When he turn back around, she was standing right in front of him. She scared the shit out of him.

"Don't do that." he said in a sob like voice.

He looked down to the ground. She was still silent. The next thing he knew she was hugging him. She got down on her knees so they were at the same height. She hugged her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." she whispered in his ear. He was shocked that she still cared about him. She pulled back to look up at him.

"I love you." he whispered to her.

She smiled at him. "I love you too." she whispered back at him.

He pulled her face up to his and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with just as much passion. He pulled her on top of him. Later that night he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He looked down at Tsouyihime who was curled up to his chest. Her hand laid a crossed him. He ran his thumb along it. Ichigo will be here by early morning he thought. He made his descion. He will go and fight Ichigo it was in his blood. He wanted to fight Ichigo to the death, but he also wanted to be with Tsouyihime like he was tonight. To have her at his reach. He made a promise to come back alive. Tsouyihime felt that the sun was barley up. She also felt that Ichigo's spiritual power was really low. She shot up. The blankets fell of her naked skin. She saw that Grimmjow was already dress. He turned around to look at her.

"Morning" he said. He walked over and kissed her. He walked back to his door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To fight Ichigo."

"Don't go." she said sadly.

"I have to."

"No you don't." Why was she pushing this Grimmjow thought. Oh I see. Tsouyihime saw that he realized why she was pushing so hard for him to stay.

"Sorry but I need to do this." he said. He walked out the door. A tear ran down her face. She hadn't realize that she was crying

. "Grimmjow you fool. Can't you see that I was here for you and now you want to get yourself killed." she said softly to herself. "You're an idiot Grimmjow." she yelled.

Her head fell to her hands and she cried. She could sense Aizen looking for her. She got dress and cleared her thoughts. She walked out to find him. Grimmjow was fighting Ichigo. Was he an idiot for leaving her, especially that he already knew his fate. Maybe he thought he could change it. But by the looks of it he was losing. With the final strike from Ichigo he fell. _I love Tsouyihime _he thought. _I love you_ Tsouyihime heard in the back of her mine. She felt Grimmjow's power die out. _So he finally died. I love you too. _

"Is there something wrong, my queen?" She looked up at Aizen.

"Why no." she replied as she smiled at him.

* * *

Authors comments: aw this is my favorite out of all the sides stories. I love Grimmjow and Tsouyihime. Grimmjow is really an idiot for leaving her. Lol jk jk I know its my story but still. If only they realized their love earlier. Anyway like I said this is my favorite. Well was the last side story I am going to do for this story. Now I am going to try and work on the sequel!


End file.
